Triangulo Amoroso
by Urara'Uchiha
Summary: Todos quieren lo que no tienen. Y cuando lo tienen no lo quieren. La gran pregunta es: Al final Sakura...A quien elegirá? Ita-Saku vs Sasu-Saku. [TERMINADA]
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni son idea mía_**_._**

_-...personaje pesando...-_

-...personaje hablando...-

-...cosas importantes...-

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La Ternura**

Era un día soleado y agradable, de esos días que no hace ni frío, ni calor, es neutro, simplemente es perfecto. Itachi llevaba en la espalda a su amado hermanito menor. Se dirigían hacia la Academia. Verlos a ambos tan calmados, cómo Sasuke abrazaba a su hermano por el cuello y este le decía que se porte bien clases, daba mucha ternura. Llegaron al destino y el menor de los Uchiha se bajó de la espalda de su hermano.

-Hiciste tu tarea Sasuke-kun?

-Sí, Nii-san. -respondió sonriente, para luego cambiar la expresión al sentir que su hermano le volvía a picar la frente con sus dedos, cómo hacia habitualmente-

-Hola Sasuke-kun! -saludó una niña de cabellera rosa, exaltando a los dos hermanos-

-Hola. -saludó después de unos minutos de ver que su hermano no la saludaba a la adorable niñita- Sasuke-kun... -advirtió su hermano-

-Hola Sakura-chan. -obviamente contestó de mala gana y bufó después de eso-

-Puedo sentarme contigo hoy? -preguntó sonriente y a Itachi le dio ternura-

-No. -contestó seco- Ya tengo con quien sentarme. -la niña se fue del lugar algo decepcionada y triste. Itachi no tardó en reaccionar al ver el maltrato de su hermano hacia niña-

-Que fue eso? Porque la tratas así?

-Porque siempre me molesta y esta encima mío! -se defendió su hermano menor-

-Pero no puedes tratarla de ese modo por eso, ve a pedirle disculpas. -ordenó su hermano-

-Que!? Porque?!

-Porque te comportaste muy mal con ella! Ve a llamarla y pídele disculpas en frente mío Sasuke-kun. -su hermano menor le hizo señas a Sakura para que ella viniera y ella encantada salió corriendo, con una sonrisa, hacia dónde estaban-

-Sí Sasuke-kun? -el no respondió-

-Sasuke-kun quería pedirte disculpas por cómo te trató hace un rato.-_Es tan linda. Es una ternura_- -Sakura miró la sonrisa tan amable que le dedicó el chico que estaba a lado de su amado Sasuke, y que era muy parecido a este. Se sonrojó- -_Es más tierna sonrojada_- No es cierto hermano?! -Itachi perdió la paciencia- Ibas a pedirle disculpas a... Cómo te llamas dulzura? -Sakura y Sasuke pusieron los ojos cómo platos:"Dulzura?"-

-Sa-Sakura, Sakura Haruno. -respondió completamente roja-

-Lindo nombre. -la niña rosa sonrió tímidamente y su hermano bufó- Pídele disculpas.

-Perdón Sakura-chan. -se rindió el menor de los Uchiha-

-Esta bien Sasuke-kun, te perdono. -sonrió-

Itachi estaba encantado con la niñita rosa que era compañera de Sasuke en la Academia. Sakura para él era simplemente preciosa. Con esa carita tierna, su sonrisa brillante, su pelo tan inusual pero lindo y esos ojos verde jade, esos ojos eran los más lindos que había visto jamás. De ahora en más llevaría a su hermano a la Academia Ninja todos los días, para poder ver a la niña, estar serca de ella si quiera. En total fue 4 días seguidos con Sasuke a la Academia. Saludaba a la niña, le decía lo linda que se veía, ella le daba las gracias y se marchaba, mientras Sasuke parecía que no existía y sólo bufaba chistaba y hacía puchero con el labio inferior. Al quinto día no acompañó a Sasuke a la Academia si no que fue a buscarlo a la salida de esta. Caminaba tranquilo, con su uniforme ANBU, un Dango en la boca, otro Dango en la mano y la otra mano en el bolsillo. Sasuke al ver lo que traía su hermano iso expresión de asco.

-Nii-san, te dije que no me gustan esas cosas. -señaló en Dango en la mano de Itachi-

-Ya lo sé. No es para ti, es para Sakura-chan. -hablando de la melena pelirosa apareció la niña saltando y sonriendo cómo de costumbre-

-Hola Itachi-kun. -saludó sin darse cuenta que en frente suyo estaba Sasuke y eso a este le molestó-

-Hola Sakura-chan, esto es para ti. -le extendió la comida y ella la tomó-

-Gracias!

-De nada, deberías tomarlo con té verde, quieres venir a tomar el té a casa? -Sasuke estaba perplejo, un nuevo sentimiento feo se asomaba por su corazoncito; celos.-

-Bueno. -respondió la niña después de dudar unos instantes-

Sasuke no tenía ganas de ver a su hermano siendo bueno y agradable con Sakura, le molestaba mucho que cualquier persona se le acercara a Sakura, después de todo se notaba que al que quería y de quien estaba enamorada de él y no de su hermano mayor. Mientras él se iba a entrenar, Itachi y Sakura caminaban de la mano hacia la residencia Uchiha. Al llegar, Sakura notó que la casa era enorme y muy bonita. Les abrió la puerta una mujer muy hermosa y parecida a Sasuke.

-Hola mamá. -saludó Itachi-

-Hola, quien es la niña que te acompaña?

-Es una compañera de Academia de Sasuke-kun: Sakura-chan, ella viene a tomar el té.

-Hola. -saludó Sakura-

-Hola Sakura-san, pasen, ahora les preparo el té. -respondió Mikoto-

Mikoto les sirvió el té y se fue a hacer las compras. Sasuke entraba y Fugaku estaba de misión, conclusión: Itachi estaba cómodamente solo con la dulce y pequeña Sakura. Tomaron el té y comieron sus Dangos. El pelinegro le propuso a la niña ir a ver el jardín, a lo que ella aceptó. La tomó de la mano y salieron de la casa. El muchacho se divertía al ver cómo algunas flores les causaba alergia a la niña y esta estornudaba casi sin hacer ruido, también le parecía muy tierno cómo arrancaba flores y las hacía un ramo. -Ten. -arrancó una flor de cerezo y se la puso tras la oreja, para luego correr el mechón de su mejilla y dejar posada su mano allí-

-Gracias. -estaba sonrojada, era muy linda sonrojada-

Todos los días Itachi pasaba a buscar a Sasuke, a veces invitaba a Sakura a tomar el té a veces no. Sakura por su parte creía que sentía algo similar a lo que sentía por Sasuke, o lo que antes sentía, porque últimamente no le prestaba mucha atención, aunque él a ella si y eso era raro, ella sentía admiración por Itachi, lo había visto entrenar y era en muchos aspectos mejor que Sasuke, también era amable y no grosero con el último. Para ser honesto así empezó lo de Sasuke, primero lo admiraba y después lo empezó a amar, así que si empieza a admirar a Itachi, quizás pueda olvidar al orgulloso de Sasuke. Mientras Sasuke lo único que hacía era tratar de llamar la atención de Sakura y cuando aparecía su hermano para robarle la atención sólo bufaba y se enfadaba.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni son idea mía_**_._**

_-...personaje pesando...-_

-...personaje hablando...-

-...cosas importantes...-

* * *

**Capitulo 2: La Florería**

Sakura esperaba el momento de salir de la Academia con una sonrisa; sabía que Itachi estaría en la puerta esperando por ella, o por Sasuke, pero este último no importa mucho. Que le traería hoy? Alguna rica golosina? O la invitaría a tomar el té a su casa? Le encantaba ir a su casa porque era enorme y el jardín estaba lleno de enormes flores que Itachi le dejaba recortar aunque a su madre Mikoto no le gustara la idea de que destrozaran su jardín. Le gustaba estar de la mano de Itachi porque de esa manera se sentía segura, cómo cuando su mamá le daba la mano, sabía que la cuidarían, quizás será por el echo de que él es mayor que ella o por haberlo espiado mientras entrenaba y ver que era un ninja muy habilidoso. Ese día la pequeña Sakura se dispuso a _comparar _a ambos hermanos Uchiha por alguna razón desconocida, conclusión: Eran muy lindos los dos, por supuesto eran hermanos y se parecían mucho, eran muy buenos ninjas, aunque Sasuke estaba muy por debajo de su hermano mayor, en tanto a como la trataban, Sasuke siempre fue frío e insensible con ella, haciéndola sentir inútil o haciéndole creer que no estaba a su nivel, en cambio, Itachi desde el primer día en que la conoció le mostró una sonrisa, le fue amable y con el tiempo se fue ganando su cariño, es obvio que al terminar de comparar a estos hermanos, el que se llevaba el premio era Itachi, a quien elegirías tu? Al frío y que te maltrata? O al amable y cariñoso? Si eliges al primero, eres simplemente masoquista...

* * *

Sasuke miraba fijamente a su compañera de banco, que parecía no darse cuenta de su mera existencia. A decir verdad Sakura no era fea, si prestabas atención su frente no era tan grande y sus ojos verdes eran encantadores. El de pelos negros se ruborizo al darse cuenta de que esos pensamientos significarían que a él le gustaba Sakura. La niña a la que siempre había ignorado, que creía inferior a él, la pesada que siempre quería llamar su atención, ahora que a ella ni si quiera le interesaba su existencia...le gustaba? Por favor, que tenía ahora que antes no pudo ver?

Él era orgulloso y no le gustaba rendirse, conseguiría a Sakura de una forma u otra, pero como? Algo tenía que ser de él esta vez y no de su hermano, que siempre conseguía lo que él quería. Claro, no hay que olvidarse de su querido hermano Itachi, quien era el _ñoño orgullo del Clan Uchiha_, ese que se había graduado de la Academia a los 7, que tenía toda la atención de papá y que ahora quería también quitarle a la adorable niña pelirosa, Itachi siempre se las arreglaba para, _consciente o inconscientement_e, quedarse con lo que él más quería. _Esta vez no Nichan! _Pensó Sasuke con la mirada fija en Sakura.

* * *

Itachi recién volvía de una misión y se estaba quitando parte del uniforme ANBU. Hoy cómo todos los días iría a buscar a su hermano a la Academia y a ver a Sakura, la llevaría a la florería para escoja un ramo de flores que el pagaría, ya que la idea de seguir cortando las flores de su madre no era muy buena que digamos.

-Itachi-kun?! -gritó su madre desde el jardín y de inmediato su hijo corrió allí para ayudarla con lo que sea que pasara-

-Si? -dijo casi sin aliento al correr tan rápido hasta el jardín-

-Que les pasó a todas mis flores? -preguntó señalando la hilera de rosaledas que ni una rosa tenían y yacían destrozadas y secas. Por el rostro dela mujer, se podía adivinar fácilmente que no estaba para nada contenta-

-Emmm, no lo sé... -mintió el Uchiha-

Salió corriendo a buscar a su hermano, pues el regaño de dos horas de su madre sobre no cortar sus flores lo hizo atrasarse. Llegó y su hermanito estaba, aunque no lo crean, hablando con Sakura, más bien hablando sólo y tratando de obtener su atención, parecía funcionar, claro hasta que Itachi llegó y a la niña se le iluminó la cara, salió corriendo y dejó a Sasuke hablando sólo, Itachi extendió sus brazos y él y la pequeña se fundieron en un tierno abrazo.

-Quieres ir a comprar flores hoy?

-A dónde? -se extrañó la niña, generalmente obtenía flores del patio de la casa del Uchiha. Itachi la alzaba en sus brazos y ella arrancaba todas las flores que quería-

-A la florería Yamanaka. -contestó con una sonrisa-

-Si! Ahí esta mi amiga Ino! -se emocionó-

-Hola Nichan. -un pequeño Sasuke con cara de perro interrumpió los planes de su hermano mayor-

-Hola Sasuke-kun, irás a entrenar hoy?

-No, quiero ir con ustedes a la florería. -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en la boca, su hermano, al contrario, se le había esfumado la sonrisa-

-Pero dentro de poco no tienen un examen?

-Si tenemos examen entonces Sakura-chan tampoco puede ir. -Itachi sonrió falsamente; su hermano era más astuto de lo que creía, para todo esto Sakura sólo contemplaba a los hermanos discutir sobre ella, eso no le pareció bueno, quería que se llevaran bien entre hermanos-

-Entonces todos vamos a la florería. -respondió Itachi al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de Sakura, mientras Sasuke se ponía a la izquierda de la pelirosa, quedando ella entre _medio_ de ambos hermanos-

Itachi en el camino les compró dulces a ambos, así mantuvieron las bocas cerradas y el viaje fue en silencio. Durante la caminata, Sasuke, tímidamente, fue acercando su mano a la de Sakura, para así poder tomarla, y justo cuando estaba apunto de tomarla...

-Sasuke-kun! Sakura-chan! -gritó una pequeña rubia eufórica-

Ino se acercó a saludar a Sakura, luego saludó respetuosamente a Itachi, a quien no conocía, pero se parecía mucho a Sasuke, y por último fue colgárse del cuello del niño con cara de perro, al que se le habían frustrado los planes de darle la mano a Sakura gracias a una rubia pesada. Sasuke estuvo un rato para deshacerse de Ino, mientras tanto su hermano y Sakura entraban felices y sonrientes a la florería. La Yamanaka estaba ayudando a su padre con la florería con un pequeño delantal, Itachi al ver que la niña no podía sola con un par de cajas grandes, primero se ofreció a ayudarla, pero después se le ocurrió otra idea.

-Sasuke-kun, porque le ayudas a Ino-chan con estas cajas? Mientras yo voy con Sakura a ver que flores quiere comprar... -su hermano sólo rodó sus ojos y se dispuso a ayudar a la rubia, quien al parecer estaba muy feliz con la idea, mientras Itachi iba con Sakura-

-Y Sakura-chan? Hay alguna flor en especial que te guste?

-No me decido, todas son muy bonitas. -Itachi se agacho para quedar a su altura-

-Tu también eres muy bonita, al igual que esas flores. -le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa completamente sonrojada-

-Gracias, Itachi-kun.

-De nada. Tómate tu tiempo y elige la flor que quieras. -ambos se quedaron callados y morándose fijamente-

-_Que pretendo con esta niña casi 5 años menor que yo? _-pensó Itachi- _Que quiero lograr viéndola todos los días? Es que simplemente no puedo dejar de verla, es una necesidad, es cómo si mis ojos pidieran a gritos ver los suyos. Que siento por esta niña que hace que deje que destroce mi jardín? No sólo me encariñé con ella, no pude ser sólo cariño, estoy seguro de que hay algo más, pero debo averiguarlo...No! es una niña pequeña cómo le haría eso para ver que es lo que siento por ella, ni si quiera debe saber besar, no puedo, va contra todo sentido de la moralidad..._

Hubieran seguido hipnotizados viéndose el uno al otro si no fuera porque a Ino, que tenía más de 40 ojos puestos en toda la florería y no se le escapaba ningún acontecimiento, se interpuso entre ellos. Ella ya había visto la forma en que el Uchiha miraba a la inocente de Sakura, pero también había visto cómo Sakura lo miraba a él, eso no podía ser bueno, hay cosas que están prohibidas, enamorarse de alguien mucho mayor que tu es una, pero no podía ser tan malo, después de todo si Sakura se olvidaba Sasuke, ella tendría el camino libre para conquistar al Uchiha menor.

-Ya eligieron alguna flor? -preguntó la rubia-

-No, aún no Ino-chan, pero seguiré buscando...

Después de un rato de escuchar a Ino hablar de los distintos tipos de flores, sus nombres, significados, etc, Sakura se decidió por una ramita llena de flores de cerezo, esa flor que una vez Itachi puso detrás de su oreja y luego acaricio su mejilla, ese fue un día inolvidable, así que con esas flores lo recordaría. Sasuke, después de liberarse de esa jaula de cajas con mercadería pesada, es que cuanto podrían pesar un par de flores? Bueno les sorprendería, se dirigió hacia dónde estaban los demás para ver que flor había elegido Sakura, era la misma flor que crece en un árbol del patio de casa, pero no le prestó mucha atención. Itachi procedió a pagar las flores. Salieron de allí y esta vez fue Sasuke el que la invitó a tomar el té con Dangos a su casa, a pesar de que no le gustaban los Dangos. Sakura se sorprendió mucho, ahora, justo ahora que estaba perdiéndole el interés, viene a invitarla a su casa.

Fueron a la casa de los Uchiha y Mikoto los recibió bien cómo siempre, luego les sirvió el té a todos y después les dio Dangos, excepto a Sasuke. El ambiente estaba tenso. Sakura se sentía algo abrumada metida entre ambos hermanos. Itachi estaba tenso pero no por el ambiente, esa noche tenía algo que hacer, algo muy importante para el resto de su vida y la de su hermano, quizá también para Sakura. Sasuke pensaba en cómo hacer para iniciar conversación con la niña a su lado, a pesar de que casi toda la clase lo veía atractivo y si el quería podía conquistar a quien quisiese, no tenía idea de cómo, de que podía hablar? Cómo hacer para acercarse a ella cómo más que sólo amigos? Tampoco tenía la valentía para ello.

* * *

Itachi llevaba a _"la niña de sus ojos" _hasta su casa de la mano. Llegaron al destino e Itachi se agacho para estar a su altura. Sakura lo había notado muy serio todo el camino.

-Sakura-chan. -el pelinegro acarició su mejilla, a lo cual sus mejillas respondieron enrojeciéndose- Yo... -no encontraba palabras para pedirle algo muy sencillo, pero a la vez complicado- Yo... Esta noche hay algo que debo hacer que quizás no entiendas, pero es necesario que lo haga.

-Porque lloras Itachi-kun? -dijo una asustada y triste Sakura al muchacho delante de ella, que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas-

-No importa el porqué. Lo que quiero decir con esto es que, quizá no nos veamos por un largo tiempo...

-No me volverás a ver?! -chilló con una voz que delataba que se estaba por quebrar en llanto-

-No! No digas eso! Algún día volveré a verte pero, por un tiempo no podremos vernos. -tomó su rostro con ambas manos- Quiero que sepas antes de irme que eres muy especial para mi. -se acercó lo suficiente cómo para sentir la respiración de la extrañada y asustada niña- No olvides Sakura-chan: no importa que te digan de mi y las pruebas que te den, no les creas, yo soy este Itachi que esta aquí, el verdadero. Debo darte algo antes de irme para que no me olvides. -apretó sus labios con los de Sakura por un largo rato- -_Ya estoy seguro, debo decírselo- _Te amo Sakura-chan. -y se esfumó-


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni son idea mía_**_._**

_-...personaje pesando...-_

-...personaje hablando...-

-...cosas importantes...-

* * *

**Capitulo 3: ¡¿Dónde está Itachi!?**

Sakura se encontraba recostada en su cama, boca arriba, con las manos en su estomago, que parecía estar estrujándose como si su vida dependiera de ello. Miraba de reojo a la ventana, la noche estaba preciosa; la luna llena, las estrellas, que parecían diamantes a lo lejos, parecían brillar cómo ninguna otra noche. Ciertamente era hermoso, pero Sakura no miraba sólo la parte bella de la escena, si no también miraba la oscuridad, el negro de la noche, la crueldad de la _soledad_ que parecía no tener fin. Si, se sentía sola, desde que Itachi la abandonó hace unos momentos en la puerta de su casa luego de...Besarla! Cha!

Se tapó la boca con ambas manos y sus mejillas se tornaron completamente rojas. Trataba de no esbozar a una sonrisa al recordar ese momento...

_El estaba demasiado serca de ella, tenía ambas manos al costado de su rostro y susurraba unas palabras sobre "no me olvides" o no se qué, no tenía la menor idea, porque a lo único que le prestaba atención era a sus ojos tan penetrantes y a sus labios, que por alguna extraña razón se acercaban cada vez más hacia los de ella, hasta que quedaron pegados. Ella al principio tenía los ojos abiertos, pero después de un rato los cerró y disfrutó del beso, hasta que Itachi se apartó de ella. Su primer beso. Acababa de dar su primer beso con Itachi! Le gustó el sabor a sus labios, le hubiera pedido otro si no hubiese desaparecido dejándola completamente sola._

Imposible no sonreír al recordar ese momento. Pero luego su sonrisa se esfumó al recordar parte de lo que el había dicho. No lo vería por un buen tiempo, según él. No podía besarla y luego simplemente esfumarse! A dónde se habría ido? Que era lo que tenía que hacer que era tan importante? Le dijo que todos iban a decirle cosas malas sobre él, pero que ella tenía que recordarlo cómo él era en realidad, cómo el primer día en que lo vio. A que se refería con eso?

Sakura estaba asustada y triste por todas esas preguntas sin respuesta. La angustia estaba pasando dolorosamente por su pecho, hasta llegar a su garganta y allí mismo atorarse, haciéndose un nudo de dolor agudo e imposible de aguantar, a ese nudo en la garganta se le sumaron lágrimas saladas, que ella no podía retener por más fuerza de voluntad que reunieran, luego de unos momentos, el tímido llanto contenido salió a la luz y pasó de tímido a llanto "desgarrador". Sus padres escucharon desde su habitación el llanto de su pequeña hija y acudieron a ver que era lo que pasaba.

-Sakura, cariño, estas bien?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Luego de un rato el padre decidió empujar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se abrió; no iba a permitir que su hija siguiera llorando así y él estuviera ahí sin poder hacer nada. Sakura les mintió a ambos diciéndoles que había tenido una horrible pesadilla, que se negó a contar, por supuesto. Su padre, ya más tranquilo, se fue a recostar, mientras Mebuki arropaba a su hija y le acariciaba el pelo hasta que esta de durmió.

* * *

Al día siguiente Sakura fue a la Academia, con la esperanza de salir de allí y encontrarse con Itachi, que le diga que todo era una broma pesada, _y de muy mal gusto_, y se dieran otro beso.

Sasuke fue a la Academia ninja más serio y mezquino de lo normal. Ya no le interesaba Sakura ni ninguna niña en toda Konoha. Lo único que le interesaba era tomar venganza de su hermano mayor. Pensaba en ello mientras estaba sentado en su banco, callado y con las manos entrelazadas, a los pocos minutos llegó Sakura, para preguntarle sobre Itachi. Al escuchar a Sakura pronunciar el nombre de su hermano mayor, recordó automáticamente lo que él le había dicho sobre la pelirosa la noche anterior.

_-Sakura? Sakura ya no me interesa. Quédatela si quieres y has lo que quieras con ella. Crees que yo la querías? O que yo le tenía cariño si quiera? Estas muy equivocado, insulso hermano menor. No vales ni que te mate. Sólo quise ver cuanto sufrías al ver a esa niña fastidiosa conmigo._

-Déjame en paz...No vuelvas a molestarme! Eres tan fastidiosa... -a Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas-

Eso si que era crueldad. Pura y sublime crueldad Uchiha. No dijo nada, solo calló y fue a sentarse en su lugar y trató en vano de que no se le cayera una que otra lágrima. Dos días seguidos llorando, se iba a terminar deshidratando si seguía así! No entendía porque de repente Sasuke era tan frío con ella, había sido malo con ella por muchos años claro, pero en el último tiempo se había estado esforzando por llamar su atención, ya no la trataba mal, todo lo contrario, se esmeraba mucho por ser lo más amable posible con ella. A que se debías ese cambio tan radical? La pobre Sakura no tenía ni idea. Pero de alguna manera, esa filosa mirada del pelinegro la atrajo, cómo la primera vez que lo vio, verlo frío, distante y decidido, la hacía admirarlo. Por un momento creyó olvidase completamente de todo, de Itachi, de Ino, de todos sus compañeros de academia al rededor, todo para centrarse en Sasuke, el _nuevamente_ frío y cruel Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Así fueron pasando los años y Sakura se volvía a enamorar de Sasuke, mientras él la olvidaba y le restaba importancia, o hasta maltrataba con tal de que no _estorbara_, a pesar de los intentos de Sakura por estar a su altura. _Uno quiere lo que no tiene y cuando lo tiene no lo quiere_. La rivalidad entre la pelirosa e Ino había vuelto a renacer, ya que ambas peleaban otra vez por el amor del último Uchiha. Así llegó el día en que la pusieron a Sakura en el mismo equipo que en el de Sasuke... y Naruto. Sin embargo las cosas seguían iguales, o más bien empeoraban, porque el pelinegro parecía cada vez más empeñado en conseguir poder para destruir a su hermano mayor. Sakura nunca se enteró de que Itachi había asesinado al resto de su Clan, sólo sabía que él había desertado, por razones que tampoco sabía con exactitud, él último Uchiha no le contaba nada y cada vez que nombraban a su hermano se ponía sumamente agresivo, por lo cual dejó de preguntar, además de que se había vuelto a enamorar de Sasuke, así es que terminó perdiendo el interés por él y todo lo relacionado con él, ya no recordaba casi nunca al desertor Uchiha, toda su atención se volvía a centrarse en Sasuke.

* * *

_**Holaa! Después de revisar y revisar y revisar, creo que me quedó... aceptable, o por lo menos algo parecido a aceptable :3**_

_**Cómo sea, díganme si esa frase no es verdadera? "**__Uno quiere lo que no tiene y cuando lo tiene no lo quiere" Por lo menos yo creo que es la pura verdad. Les agradecería muchísimo si dejaran reviews con sus opiniones, sean buenas o malas, sobre mi fic, también díganme si les parece verdadera la frase o no, acepto críticas malas, porque con eso podré mejorar y redactar mejores historias, me serviría de mucho. _

_****__Gracias desde ya a los que leen y dejan reviews!_

_****__Saludos!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni son idea mía_**_._**

_-...personaje pesando...-_

-...personaje hablando...-

-...cosas importantes...-

* * *

**Capitulo 4: La vuelta de Itachi**

_Yo caminaba por la Aldea sin rumbo alguno, era mi día libre y no lo iba a desperdiciar encerrada en mi cuarto, quizá hasta tenga la suerte de encontrar a Sasuke-kun vagando por ahí. De la nada alguien de capa negra con nubes rojas, de un cuello muy alto que no me dejaba ver su rostro, y un sombrero que tampoco le permitía ver su rostro por completo, lo único que logré divisar era que su piel era de un tono claro y su cabello era negro, además de verse muy intimidante, claro cualquiera lo vería intimidante si, en una calle en la que no pasa ni una mosca, se apareciera para acorralarte un hombre de apariencia sombría._

_-Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver...-reconocí su voz al instante, no era nadie más que Itachi Uchiha-_

_Me quedé totalmente congelada, del miedo y la impresión, ya que se había quitado el sombrero para dejarme ver su rostro, realmente seguía siendo igual de atractivo, sólo que ahora su mirada era fría, demasiado fría, se podría decir que hasta "filosa". No le contesté, sólo me le quedé viendo, cómo si estuviera viendo al mismísimo espíritu del Sandaime Hokage en persona._

_-Has crecido...-me inspeccionaba con su Sharingan de arriba a abajo-_

_De la nada lo vi justo en frente mío, a centímetros de mi cara. Grité espantada, pero el rápidamente tomó mis dos manos con fuerza para que no me moviera y con su otra mano me tapó la boca, forcejeamos un rato hasta que me calmé, claro, no tenía opción, ya que con su vos fría y tenebrosa pronunció un "cállate" que me dejó sin habla alguna, así es que después de unos segundos quitó su mano de mi boca._

_-No debes decirle esto a nadie. -se acercó a mi boca- A nadie! -repitió, haciendo que tiemble y mi corazón lata más fuerte lo normal-_

_Pero mi pulso cardíaco acelerad no duró mucho, porque Itachi presionó sus labios contra los míos y nos fundimos en un dulce beso, no sólo mi corazón se paró, si no que el viento ya no corría, ya no había ruido, el mundo entero se detuvo para mi. Luego de separarse de mi, simplemente se esfumó. Quien se creé para abandonar la Aldea y hacerme creer que me quiere cuando se le da la gana!? Corrí por toda Konoha buscándolo sin cesar, llorando sin cesar, el enojo y la tristeza se fusionaron creando lágrimas, gruesas lágrimas que no paraban de caer. A pesar de todo, nunca le conté a nadie sobre ese día que me topé con él._

Así es cómo Sakura recordaba la última vez que había visto a Itachi. Estaba recostada en su cama, viendo de reojo la luna llena, y esa noche si que estaba preciosa, cómo aquella vez, en la que Itachi le dio su primer beso. Respiró hondo y trató de olvidarse del Uchiha mayor de una vez por todas

Ya había terminado la Cuarta Guerra de una buena vez, todas las naciones se estaban estabilizando, cómo podían, ya que la Gran Guerra había dejado muchas perdidas de todo tipo, tanto cómo económicas y políticas, además de la muerte miles y miles de shinobis inocentes. Konoha estaba aliada con Suna y entre ellas volvían a ayudarse, para poder volver a ser como antes. Por toda la Aldea se rumoreaba que el despiadado e incomprendido _Sasuke Uchiha _iba a volver a la Aldea, junto con su hermano mayor _Itachi Uchiha_, quien había asesinado a todo su Clan a la edad de 13 años. Sí, todos comentaban eso por las calles de Konoha, tenían miedo y desconfianza hacia los últimos Uchiha, pero no les quedaba de otra que mirarlos con desagrado y tratarlos desde lejos, cómo si fueran monstruos o algo mucho peor, porque el Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, y el consejo ya lo habían decidido, más bien sólo lo había decidido el Hokage, porque después de armar tanto escándalo para recuperar al que consideraba su mejor amigo, no iba a romper su promesa de traerlo, _a rastras _si era necesario, de vuelta a la Aldea, más cuando la única condición que había puesto el pelinegro era la de que a su hermano también se le permitiera volver a Konoha y ser un ciudadano cualquiera o shinobi, cómo él lo prefiriera, así pues, los últimos Uchiha eran bienvenidos.

Sakura se levantó y sacudió enérgicamente su cabeza, no podía creer que todo había pasado tan rápido. Había una parte buena y una mala; la buena era que la Guerra había terminado y el mundo ninja estaba a salvo, pero la mala era que Sasuke-kun e Ita-kun volvían _juntos, _el problema no era exactamente el echo de que volvieran, estaba feliz de que a ambos los dejaran volver, si no el echo de que, apenas terminada la Guerra, Sasuke-kun empezó a mostrar interés por ella, casi toda su vida había soñado con que Sasuke Uchiha la reconociera como un igual, que aceptara que ahora está a su nivel, y ahora que lo estaba, que Sasuke se _preocupaba_, a su manera claro, por ella, por Naruto y por la Aldea, ahora que inclusive lo había besado...

_Se encontraban en un cuartel de los cuerpos médicos de la Gran Alianza. Estaba, obviamente, lleno de ninjas médicos corriendo de un lado a otro, histéricos, atendiendo heridos de gravedad, unos pocos eran los que estaban calmados y revisaban a los que tenían heridas no tan mortales. Entre los que se revisaban por heridas de poca gravedad estaban Sakura y Sasuke. _

_-Oye Sakura...-la llamó con voz de "obedece y mírame"-_

_-Si Sasuke-kun? -preguntó extrañada-_

_-Me impresionaste...-admitió- Has crecido mucho como ninja, tu fuerza es sobrehumana, te felicito por eso. -dijo, sin perder su toque frío y desinteresado que tanto lo caracterizaba- También has crecido cómo mujer. -dijo mientras miraba todas sus curvas, que antes, por supuesto, no poseía, al mismo tiempo que se ponía la camisa, ya que le habían revisado una herida en el pecho-_

_-Gra-gracias Sasuke-kun...-la ponía nerviosa la forma en que la miraba, además de su extraño comportamiento y el echo de que hace unos segundos podía ver su abdomen perfectamente marcado-_

_-También quería decirte que lamento haber intentado...-se quedó callado, ahora si había cambiado su expresión frío por uno de pena, al parecer de verdad lo sentía-_

_-Tratar de asesinarme 3 veces? -dijo, recordando todo lo que la había echo sufrir-_

_-Si, lamento eso...De verdad. -ella lo miró seria por un rato-_

_-Si, claro...-cómo bien había dicho él, había crecido tanto cómo kunoichi que cómo mujer, y por lo tanto ya no era la misma Sakura que se habría derretido por él al escuchar esas palabras de en sueño, o la que se hubiese arrastrado con tal de que él la reconociera, no señor.-_

_-Estoy diciéndote la verdad. -dijo enojándose, ya que se percataba de que la pelirosa no aceptaba las disculpas o no las creía- Contéstame cuando te hablo! -ordenó, levantándose de la camilla; Sakura estaba sentada en la camilla de al lado, de frente a él-_

_-POR QUÉ!? -se levantó de la camilla en seco y enrojeció de la furia mientras Sasuke daba un paso hacia atrás- Porque crees que después de lo que me hiciste a mi, a Naruto y todos nosotros yo deba perdonarte!? Sólo porque eres el maldito Sasuke Uchiha!? Sólo porque me haya revolcado en el suelo patéticamente por ti cuando era sólo una niña no significa que lo haga ahora! Que esperabas? Que te diga "no hay nada que lamentar Sasuke" y te besaría los pies? Estas muy equivocado teme! La Sakura que estas viendo ahora no se revuelca en el piso por nadie, ni si quiera por el "increíble" Sasuke Uchiha... -dijo con sarcasmo-_

_Ambos habían quedado boquiabiertos, tanto la pelirosa cómo el pelinegro no podían creer lo que escuchaban. Sakura palideció, no podía creer que le había dicho eso a él, al que siempre había venerado, pero hay que ser sinceros, después de tantos años, tantas heridas, eso era lo que realmente pensaba de Sasuke ahora; que era un teme, Naruto al parecer tenía razón. Mientras que el Uchiha más que pálido estaba rojo de la furia, nadie podía hablarle así a él, pero la verdad es que lo impresionó, siempre había sido "su trapo de piso" y ahora era una mujer inteligente, fuerte e independiente, además de tener una gran carácter, lo cual de alguna manera le atrajo, pero, esto no podía quedar así, muy pocas veces en su vida había pedido disculpas sinceras, y justo cuando las daba, la fastidiosa pelirosa le gritaba, maltrataba e insultaba, una vez en la vida que había sido bueno con ella, ahora, justo ahora lo maltrataba y no se dejaba pasar por encima. _

_Sakura estaba dispuesta a abandonar el cuartel, llevándose médicos por delante y empujando a otros al son de "fuera de mi camino", hasta que sintió una fuerte presión en su brazo izquierdo: Sasuke la había "cazado" del brazo fuertemente con su mano, impidiendo que esta siguiera avanzando, tironeó un poco e hizo que ella se diera vuelta, pero al ver su cara se sorprendió, no era la expresión tímida y sonrojada que esperaba, si estaba roja, pero no exactamente por el echo de el contacto y poca distancia entre ellos, más bien su expresión era la de "quita tu mano de encima mío teme", pero él se rehusó a soltarla hasta que no tubo opción, por que, olvidando la fuerza monstruosa que la pelirosa ahora poseía, ella lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, lo levantó hasta que sus pies no sintieron el suelo y lo envió, cómo un fusil de guerra, a estrellarse contra una camilla vacía, haciendo que esta se diera vuelta, aplastando completamente al pelinegro, que luego de unos minutos se quitó de encima la camilla y se puso de pie cómo pudo, con expresión de horror. Sakura dio media vuelta y salió del cuartel con paso firme, con Sasuke detrás, quien se puso en medio de su camino, haciendo que ella frenara en seco. Estaban muy serca uno del otro, casi hasta podían chocar sus frentes y sentir la respiración del otro. Ella lo miraba seria y sin inmutarse, enojada por el moretón que el el pelinegro le había dejado en el brazo; él... Bueno su expresión no delataba que rayos estaría pensando, o que rayos estaría sintiendo._

_-Has cambiado Sakura-chan. -tomó su mentón y unió sus labios con los de ella rápidamente, y era mejor que lo haga rápido antes de que ella le contestara algún insulto, no hay mejor manera de mandar a callar a alguien que con un buen beso-_

_Siguieron besándose hasta que un shinobi de la Hoja los interrumpió, ya que la necesitaban a Sakura para curar a varios enfermos. Luego de que Sakura partiera, Sasuke vio a alguien al lado de la salida del cuartel, oculto en las sombras, reconoció al instante a su hermano, pero no le dio importancia y se marchó._

Justo ahora se dignaba a aparecer Itachi! Luego de todo eso, el nominado al "mejor hermano mayor del año" venía para distorsionar lo que había logrado con Sasuke. Iba a volver a poner su mundo de cabeza.

Después de la noche en que besó a Sasuke, no lo volvió a ver o tener muchas noticias de él. Pero estaba segura de que iba a volver a la Aldea, de lo que no estaba segura, era de cómo reaccionar al verlo, muchos menos tenía idea de cómo reaccionar al ver a su hermano mayor, ahora que se había dado la noticia de que también iba a volver junto a su amado hermanito menor.

* * *

_**Hola! Después de horas pensando, borrando y volviendo a escribir, terminé el cap!**_

_**Primero que nada, quiero dedicar especialmente este cap. a "NAT AND ASH" que fue la primera en comentar el primer capítulo de "Triángulo Amoroso", muchas gracias cariño!**_

_**Quiero decir que realmente no me gusta la violencia, pero después de todo lo que Sasuke le hizo a Sakura, creo que esos gritos, insultos y el echo de que lo haya estrellado contra esa camilla, se los tiene bien merecidos ;) que sea una lección para que no vuelva a despreciar Sakura...**_

_**En fin, ojalá les haya gustado, si es así, dejen reviews por favor, se los agradecería muchísimo 3 Me despido, hasta el siguiente capítulo...**___


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni son idea mía_**_._**

-..._personaje pesando_...-

-...personaje hablando...-

-...cosas importantes...-

* * *

**Capitulo 5: La Felicidad de Mi Hermano Va Primero.**

_Yo había salido del cuartel, recién curado de mir heridas de gravedad, para ver a mi hermano y de paso ver si Sakura estaba bien. Llegué a la salida del otro cuartel médico, que estaba al lado del anterior, me paré en la entrada y vi cómo a Sakura le curaban una pierna y a Sasuke su herida en el pecho. Me quedé allí por un rato, no quería dar la cara a Sakura en frente de mi hermano, prefería que estemos solos. Al rato vi cómo mi hermano, ya sanado, le hablaba a Sakura, pero lo hacía de una manera distinta, no se veía que le hablara despiadadamente o la maltratase, si no cómo si, le estuviera pidiendo disculpas? Al fin mi hermano maduró, me alegra que haya aceptado que le debe una disculpa a la pobre Sakura. De pronto oí los gritos de mi pelirosa hacia mi hermano, parecía estar regañándolo, eso si que es raro, la Guerra los afectó psicológica-mente a todos. Luego de gritarle a mi hermano, vi cómo ella se acercaba furiosa hacia la salida, por lo cual me escondí en las sombras, mi hermano al parecer se enojó por cómo ella se tomó sus disculpas y la tomó por el brazo con fuerza, a lo que ella respondió estanpándolo contra una camilla, por suerte, vacía. Seguí en mi escondite y vi absolutamente todo, desde que Sasuke le dijo "Has cambiado Sakura-chan" hasta que la nieta de la antigua Hokage los separó, pidiéndole ayuda a Sakura para curar a algunos shinobis heridos de gravedad. Todo lo vi, derramando una lágrima, al final terminó ganando Sasuke, ahora la mujer que amo, pertenece a mi hermano. Bueno, al menos él parece ser feliz con ella..._

-Onii-chan, que te sucede? -preguntó Sasuke, sacándome de mis recuerdos-

-Nada Sasuke-kun, sólo pensaba... -nos dirigíamos a Konoha, a paso lento, pero seguro-

-Y en qué pensabas?

-En que al fin todo volverá a ser cómo antes; tu y yo hermanito...-él sólo me miró serio y se paró en seco-

-No te pongas melancólico. -al terminar de decir eso, yo le piqué la frente- Ya estoy grande para que me piques la frente Itachi-kun! -bufó cómo un niño-

-Para mi siempre tu serás mi hermanito menor...

Seguimos callados el camino a _casa_, no íbamos apurados, porque no podíamos saber que nos esperaba allí, por ejemplo: miradas de desprecio o de temor, puedo vivir con las miradas de terror hacia mi, al igual que Sasuke, pero no puedo permitir que se manche el nombre de los Uchiha. También pensaba en que era lo que le diría a Sakura, o que me diría ella a mi, cómo reaccionaríamos al vernos y si seguiríamos viéndonos, creo que no aguantaría verla besuqueándose con mi propio hermano, tampoco creo que ella quiera verme, por lo que se ve, ya se olvidó de mi, pero no voy a luchar por ella, ahora es de mi hermano y la felicidad de mi hermano va primero que la mía, más bien el punto es que él esté feliz, porque si Sasuke es feliz, yo también lo soy.

* * *

Mi hermano, cómo siempre, esta callado y pensativo, caminando al lado mío rumbo a Konoha. Doy las gracias de que hoy pueda estar conmigo. Sobre todo le doy las gracias a Zetsu por mirar nuestra pelea y salvara a Itachi antes de que este muriera, es una lástima luego haya tenido que matar a Zetsu Blanco, dejandole sólo su otra mitad negra, pero fue necesario, para mi por supuesto.

Al fin estamos llegando a Konoha, fue un largo viaje a pie, porque al principio nos negamos a volver a la Aldea junto con todos los demás, pero luego de hablar con Naruto y que aceptara mi condición de que mi hermano vuelva conmigo, finalmente terminé aceptando. Debo hablar con Sakura o con Tsunade, apenas llegue, sobre la salud de mi hermano, desde nuestra pelea a estado empeorando, cada vez tose más y con sangre, además de que su cuerpo esta débil y deteriorado, me preocupa.

Hablando de Sakura, me pregunto cómo estará ella, hace mucho que no nos vemos. Debo admitir que ah cambiado, ahora es toda una mujer, toda una kunoichi, independiente, inteligente y atractiva. Desde ese día en que me gritó, me dejó impresionado, con ese carácter fuerte y decidido, no me tubo miedo ni por un instante, no temblaba, ni tartamudeaba, ni se arrojaba a mis pies cómo normalmente lo hacía. Besa bastante bien, cómo si ya lo hubiera echo anteriormente, me pregunto con a quien habrá besado antes que yo, espero que no haya sido a Itachi o a Naruto, pero lo de Itachi es imposible ya que ella era muy pequeña, mi hermano no se aprovecharía de ella, y a Naruto lo rechazó centenares de veces. Cómo sea, me di cuenta de que Itachi nos estaba espiando el día en que la besé, pero no lo vi mal, después de tantos años creo que ya la habrá superado, además, ahora es mía, o la haré mía, para que nadie pueda tocarla más que yo, mucho menos mi propio hermano, aunque se que él la dejaría sólo por verme a mi feliz.

* * *

_"Hoy es el día",_ pensó Sakura. Hoy se suponía que llegarían los, tan famosos, hermanos Uchiha. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo debería reaccionar al verlos. Se levantó de su cama y fue a darse una ducha, luego a cambiarse y por último a peinarse. Salió de su casa y enfiló directo a la entrada principal de la Aldea.

-Hola Sakura-chan! -la saludaron enérgicamente Kotetsu e Izumo-

-Hola! Se supondría que hoy llegarían Sasuke-kun e Ita-kun, han llegado ya?

-No, lo siento Sakura-chan, todavía no los hemos visto entrar. -respondió Izumo- Pero te avisaremos apenas los veamos llegar, de acuerdo?

-Si, eso sería fantástico, gracias Izumo-kun, adiós Kotetsu-kun! -les sonrió, para luego marcharse en dirección a la Torre Hokage, por si necesitaban que haga alguna misión o que ayude en el hospital-

-Viste cómo Sakura-chan me sonrió? -dijo Kotetsu a su amigo, una vez que Sakura ya no estaba a la vista-

-No te sonrió a ti. -negó Izumo al instante- A mi me dio las gracias porque yo le avisaría si llegaban los hermanos Uchiha, es obvio que me sonrió a mi.

-Sí, claro. -contestó su amigo con sarcasmo- Pero, yo se que soy su portero preferido...

-Sakura-chan no prefiere a ninguno de los dos. -habló una voz masculina, muy fría, que los hizo callar al instante- A dónde se se dirigía ella? -no era nadie más que Sasuke Uchiha, que llevaba a su hermano mayor a cuestas, ayudándolo a caminar ya que estaba muy débil- Les hice una pregunta, a dónde se dirigía ella?! -volvió a preguntar, perdiendo su poca paciencia-

-No lo sabemos. -contestó rápidamente Izumo-

-Por su dirección creo que fue a la Torre Hokage. -habló rápidamente Kotetsu-

-A ver al Hokage eh? -sonrió de lado-

-Antes llévame al hospital Sasuke-kun...-pidió su hermano, y así fue-

* * *

Sakura iba desanimadamente, a pedido de Shizune, hacia el Hospital. Recién había pasado por la florería Yamanaka, dónde saludó a su amiga Ino, quien era ahora la dueña de la florería, ya que su padre había muerto. Recordó ese día en que Itachi la había llevado. Que buenos tiempos aquellos, ahora todo había cambiado...

En fin, entró al hospital, se puso sus guantes y se ató bien el pelo con su banda ninja; _"Es hora de trabajar" _pensó. No tenía tiempo de pensar en la llegada de los hermanos de la _discordia_. Cuando trabajaba, no había otra que cosa que se cruzara por su cabeza, eso era ser profesional, no dejar que los sentimientos se interpongan, que nadie se interponga.

Ahora mismo estaba entrando en la sala dónde había un shinobi internado de una enfermedad muy grave. Apenas cruzó la puerta, se dio cuenta de que lo de que nada ni "_nadie_" se interponga en su camino ahora no era válido, porque uno de los que se tenían que quitar de su camino para que pudiera trabajar en paz, estaba recostado en la camilla, con varios aparatos conectados, controlando su pulso, respiración, etc. Sí, Itachi estaba _moribundo _recostado en la camilla y ella misma tenía que atenderlo...

-Sakura-chan? -preguntó el pelinegro con voz ronca- Que haces aquí? -ella se quedó paralizada por unos minutos, pero luego reaccionó-

-Tu que haces aquí? -corrió a su camilla y lo abrazó, en un acto que no pudo controlar- Todos pensamos que habían muerto y luego de la nada dicen que estas vivo y en camino hacia aquí...-comenzó a llorar-

-Sakura...chan...eso duele. -terminó la frase, casi sin aire, ya que la pelirosa lo asfixiaba-

-Lo siento! -lo soltó de pronto, pero sin dejar de llorar-

-Esta bien, de todos modos yo también quería abrazarte. -la pelirosa volvió a sonrojarse como lo hacía antes- Debo explicarte muchas cosas... -dijo mientras secaba una de las lágrimas de la pelirosa-

-No debes, ya se porque hiciste lo que hiciste. -respondió cómo si nada- Casi todos los saben, Sasuke-kun nos lo contó a mi y a Naruto-kun, para así poder asegurarnos de que no eras un criminal, de que todo lo hacías por el bien de tu hermano y de la Aldea y para que pudieran dejarte volver junto con él... -el pelinegro sonrió, ella sólo siguió sonrojada; él jamas quitó la mano de su mejilla- Porque estas aquí en el hospital?

-Te extrañé Sakura-chan. -soltó de repente- Pensé mucho en ti todo el tiempo que estuve ausente. -admitió- Y ahora estas aquí, echa toda una mujer y yo a punto de morir...

-No! -lo interrumpió- Tu no vas a morir. -sentenció-

-Después de abandonar la Aldea, contraje una enfermedad sin cura. -explicó- Mi tiempo esta llegando a su fin.

-No Ita-kun! Yo encontraré la cura, lo prometo. -dijo tan rápido que casi no se le entendió-

-Si encuentras la cura, creo que será demasiado tarde...-replicó- Por lo tanto, debo hacer algo antes de irme. -tomó el rostro de Sakura y ambos se fundieron en un beso-

-Te eché de menos Ita-kun... porque no me llevaste contigo? -preguntó abrazándolo suavemente y dejando de llorar-

-Cómo iba a llevarte conmigo? Tenía que hacerlo sólo, además Sasuke-kun te necesitaba. -la pelirosa cambió a una expresión de enojo cuando oyó el nombre del Uchiha menor-

-Él me _necesitaba_, tu mismo lo dijiste, me necesitó por un tiempo y luego se olvidó de mi, él desde que te fuiste me volvió a tratar como si fuera inferior a él, cómo un trapo de piso! -replicó enojada-

-No parecía que tratara cómo un trapo de piso la noche en que te besó... -dijo con un tono de reproche y hubo una pausa incómoda de larga duración-

-Yo...

-Esta bien, lo entiendo. Debo olvidarme de ti y tu debes olvidarte de mi, ahora estas con mi hermano.

-No, no estoy con él, sólo...sólo lo besé, ya no siento nada por él. -trató de convencerse a sí misma, tenía que olvidarse del arrogante de Sasuke de una vez por todas-

-Y tu por mi que sientes? -una pregunta que Itachi se hacía regularmente-

-Ita-kun yo... -las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta-

-Sakura-chan, cómo vas con...-Shizune interrumpió la escena, para luego quedarse paralizada al ver lo serca que estaba Sakura de Itachi, demasiado serca para su gusto-

* * *

**_Hola! Cómo están? Yo estoy muy contenta de haber terminado el capítulo de una buenas vez jajaja uff *se seca el sudor de la frente* me llevó mucho tiempo escribir, borrar y volver a escribir, que puedo decir, no soy una persona muy conformista a la hora de escribir xD._**

_**Con respecto al cap. quiero dedicárselo a **_**_"NAT AND ASH, reikotakashina y Yunno" muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegro que les guste lo que escribo xD._**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni son idea mía_**_._**

-..._personaje pesando_...-

-...personaje hablando...-

-...cosas importantes...-

* * *

**Capitulo 6: La Enfermedad y la Cura**

Sakura se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos y luego reaccionó despegándose de la cercanía entre ella e Itachi, para pararse rápidamente, acomodarse la ropa, que estaba algo arrugada, y aclararse la garganta. Itachi sólo se dedicó a mirar inmóvil la incómoda situación, sin inmutarse, o por lo menos eso parecía, ya que su cara no detonaba expresión alguna.

-Sa-sakura-chan...-dijo Shizune, algo espantada por la escena con la que se encontró momentos antes-

-Si? -la pelirosa intentó aparentar tranquilidad, después de aclararse nuevamente la garganta-

-Cómo vas con el paciente? -en el último segundo cambió el "Itachi" por "paciente". Le daba terror hasta pronunciar su nombre- -_Será que ellos?-_ -se preguntó a si misma-

-Emm...Bueno...-tartamudeó Sakura-

-Aún me duele un poco el pecho, pero eh dejado de toser sangre y mis músculos están recobrando su fuerza. -respondió Itachi, al ver que a la pelirosa no se le ocurría nada para decir-

-Perfecto! Entonces creo que...los dejo solos... -la pelinegra antes de irse le guiñó un ojo a Sakura. Se sentía feliz de que la aprendiz de la Quinta al fin deje de pensar en el Uchiha menor, aunque fijarse en el hermano de este no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente, estaba feliz por ella- Deberías revisar y cambiar sus vendas! -gritó luego de cruzar la puerta y con una sonrisa por su ingeniosa idea-

-Que haces? -preguntó la pelirosa al _"paciente" _que empezaba a quitarse la camisa y a dejar en descubierto su, muy bien esculpido, torso-

-Así podrás cambiar mis vendas más cómoda. -Explicó, aunque a Sakura no le pareció que estaría más _cómoda _viéndolo sin camisa, pero no dijo nada, ya que la vergüenza se le notaba por si sola en las mejillas-

Se acercó a él y se sentó en la camilla, sacó, cuidadosamente, el vendaje viejo de su abdomen y lado derecho de su pecho, luego pasó un poco de alcohol por las heridas para desinfectar, a lo cual Itachi respondió con un quejido de dolor, la pelirosa al instante quitó su mano y pidió disculpas, el pelinegro sólo respondió _"Continúa" _y así lo hizo, luego de terminar con la desinfección, que al parecer le dolió más a Sakura que a Itachi, se dispuso a colocar vendas nuevas.

-_Mi dolor en el pecho...desapareció...-_pensó Itachi sorprendido, aunque no lo haya demostrado en sus expresiones, el condenado dolor de mil demonios se esfumó por completo al sentir el calor, de la mano de la mano de Sakura, en su pecho-

Justo cuando Sakura terminaba de colocar el nuevo vendaje en el pecho de Itachi, llegó una enfermera, casi sin aliento, al cuarto, pidiendo desesperada e incansablemente que la kunoichi Sakura, la acompañara hacia la sala de emergencias. Así pues, la pelirosa tubo que partir, dejando sólo al _"criminal retirado" _cómo lo apodaron cuando se enteraron de que quería volver a la Aldea con su hermano menor, también desertor y criminal. Sin nada que hacer, Itachi se acomodó y cerró los ojos, no para dormir, si no para pensar con más claridad.

_"No debo dejar que mis impulsos me ganen. Ella es de mi hermano ahora, no puede volver a pasar lo que sucedió hace unos momentos...Cómo hizo para que desapareciera el dolor sólo con tocarme?" _Por más que intentaba no lograba responder esa incógnita dando vueltas en su cabeza, tampoco podía quitarse esas ganas de volverla a besar, de dejar de sentir dolor físico con solo tenerla serca. Era increíble, pero cada vez que la veía sana y salva, una sensación de alivio recorría todo su cuerpo. _"Si tan sólo mi hermano no se hubiera fijado en ella" _Imploraba para sus adentros. Unos de sus mayores deseos era que su hermano se fijara en otra mujer, para así poder estar con Sakura, pero ese sólo era _uno _de sus _dos grandes deseos_; el primero, por supuesto, era que su hermano sea feliz.

_"Olvidarás a Sakura-chan". _trató de convencerse a sí mismo de esas palabras, pero no pudo. _"Un momento. Que Sasuke-kun se fijara en Sakura-chan hace un par de años no me importó un comino" _Claro que, y era obvio, las cosas habían cambiado _demasiado _en todos estos años, no podía comparar esa situación con esta. Aun que de todas formas lo hizo y sólo encontró puntos a su favor. _"Yo me fijé en primero Sakura-chan. Si mal no recuerdo, Sasuke-kun sólo se empezó a fijar en ella porque él siempre quería lo que yo tenía. Y ese día, en que él le pidió disculpas y ella le gritó, al ver que ya no la tenía, la quiso y para peor, la consiguió, porque, por lo que pude ver, no se resistió en lo más mínimo a que él la besara. Tengo el mal presentimiento de que, ya pasado un tiempo, mi hermano se deshaga de ella y la lastime, cómo lo hizo, millones de veces, antes. Quién demonios lo hizo tan malcriado!?" _El pobre Itachi, quien parecía tranquilo, pero su mente iba a mil por hora, se olvidaba de que él mismo era el que había malcriado, siempre dándole todos los gustos, o la mayoría, siempre cuidándolo y apañandolo desde el primer día. Sintió un dolor en la garganta, cómo un nudo, y no, no era por su enfermedad del corazón, era otra cosa, una que reconocería cómo _"síntoma de retención prolongada del llanto", _después de tantos años de experimentar esos síntomas tantas veces, le había terminado dando un nombre. Se sentía tan culpable por todos los males de su hermanito, aunque algunos males fueron, irónicamente, para su bien, que a esta instancia ya no le importaba si volvía a ser un criminal o no, si lo perdonaba o no, sólo quería que fuera feliz y si tenía que seguir malcriándolo cómo lo hacía desde que nació, bien, lo haría.

-coff coff! -tosió fuertemente, tapándose la boca con su mano, por supuesto, para luego quitarla y ver algo que no lo preocupó demasiado, ya que también estaba acostumbrado; Sangre.-

Genial; Había vuelto a tener síntomas. "_Cómo en los viejos tiempos" _Si, cómo cuando su hermano lo odiaba y era un criminal clase S. _"Sakura-chan" _Pensó al instante. Si había alguien que podía curarlo era ella y sólo ella, con que tocara su pecho bastaba, sólo un rose y sus dolores y síntomas desaparecerían. _"Sólo necesito que venga a verme. Hablar con ella, sólo por unos momentos, con eso podría sanarme de lo que sea." _Si, _la __necesitaba_, tenía que admitirlo en algún momento y dejar de mentirse a sí mismo.

_"Apenas venga alguna enfermera, pediré por Sakura-chan"_ Pero algo se interpuso en su camino, más bien alguien, alguien que lo había dejado en el hospital para luego dirigirse hacia su antigua casa, en dónde volverían a vivir, para ver en que estado estaba.

-Hermano. -dijo seco, con su fría y altanera voz- La casa esta en perfecto estado, justo cómo las habíamos dejado. -informó con una media sonrisa- Ya desempaqué tus cosas y las mías; tus cosas están en tu antiguo cuarto y las mías en él mío, la única habitación que esta vacía es la de... -su voz se fue apagando y su mirada se puso triste-

-Mamá y papá. -completó la oración Itachi con algo de nostalgia- Si estas de acuerdo, podría hacer de su habitación una sala más de la casa, una oficina o algo así... -hubo silencio por unos minutos-

-De acuerdo. -sentenció- Que tal estas. -vio como su hermano volvía a toser- Maldición! -masculló- Llamaré a una enfermera...

-No! -interrumpió su hermano- _-Sólo quiero que Sakura-chan me atienda!- -_gritó para sus adentros- Estoy bien, es sólo un poco de sangre, ya pasará. Me dijeron que estaré internado por unos días, en observación, para ver si encuentran una cura.

* * *

_**Hola! Pensaron que iba a matar a mi personaje favorito!? En serio!? jajaja perdón por el susto xD**_

_**Ojalá les haya gustado, por favoooooorrr dejen reviews, se los agradecería demasiado...**_

_**Saludos, nos vemos en el próximo cap! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

_-...personaje pesando...-_

-...personaje hablando...-

-...cosas importantes...-

.

.

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Es Amor?**

Después de 2 horas de de una fatigante operación en la sala de emergencias, Sakura fue directo a la habitación de Itachi; tenía que terminar la frase que intentó decirle cuando Shizune los interrumpió...maldita Shizune! En fin, antes de ir debía asearse, estaba de pis a cabeza manchada con sangre, sudada y pálida del cansancio. Apenas había dormido en la noche pensando en su llegada y luego una cirugía de 2 horas!

En la ducha repasó todas las cosas que habían pasado en un sólo día. _"Itachi" _pensó al instante. El ninja se había aparecido de la nada en una camilla, moribundo y con ganas de poner su mundo de cabeza otra vez. _"Un momento" _se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba "_Y dónde demonios esta Sasuke!?" _Se supondría que ambos llegarían juntos, dónde estaba su hermano? Que iba a decirle? Quizá que ya no lo amaba y que prefería estar con su _hermano mayor_...no, definitivamente no era una opción _"Ya no lo amo"_ se cruzó esa frase en su cabeza, parecía una afirmación...

-Ya no lo amo...?

Pero después de decirlo en voz alta, le pareció más una incógnita. _"Realmente amo a Itachi?". _Tomar duchas largas al parecer _te _hace pensar mucho, quizá demasiado, lo suficiente para que empieces a dudar de tus propias decisiones, no creen? Al menos Sakura pensaba eso ahora, por que hace unos segundos estaba dispuesta a decirle que lo amaba, pero ahora empezaba a dudar sobre ello. _"Sasuke ah cambiado, ya no es el mismo chico despiadado y cruel de antes" _trató de convencerse a si misma _"A Itachi lo conocí cuando sólo era una niña, podría haber estado confundida, quizá sólo fue cariño, después de..." _le daba terror sólo pensar en ello _"La Masacre" _finalizó "_Lo vi un máximo de 3 veces, cómo puede ser que ame a una persona así?besar es muy distinto que amar, Ino ah besado a muchos chicos sin sentir nada, sólo para experimentar, por que estaba confundida" _Luego de unos segundos sacudió la cabeza, no podía comparar a su rubia amiga con ella, era completamente opuestas y esta era una situación diferente... _"Besar no es lo mismo que amar" _esa oración hizo eco en su mente repetidas veces. _"Entonces quizá yo no ame a Itachi"_ selló su boca con sus manos al pensar algo aún peor _"Entonces quizá Sasuke tampoco me ame"._

Hay que admitir que a veces la "virtud" que Sakura tenía para mezclar las cosas y hacerse un caos de sus propias suposiciones absurdas o hacerse un nudo de pensamientos negativos, era muy frecuente. Porque no sabía lo que sentía ella misma y para peor creía saber lo que sentían los demás. Pobre Sakura, ya hasta le dolía la cabeza de pensar en tantas cosas malas tan rápido.

_"Lo vi un máximo de 3 veces, cómo puede ser que ame a una persona así?" _No se refería a la personalidad de Itachi en sí, que desaparecía y reaparecía, si no cómo podría amar a una persona que había visto tan pocas veces y que no conocía en lo más mínimo _"Bueno no es que no supiera nada sobre él exactamente" _Pero la duda, de si en verdad lo amaba y de si él la amaba a ella, era tan grande que empezaba a dudar de conocerlo _"Si dudo de lo que siente, quizá sea porque no lo conozco del todo" _y ahora esa oración era lo único que ocupaba su atención, tanto que ni si quiera había notado que seguía parada en el medio del baño, recién salida de la ducha, con el cabello mojado y en toalla, no se dio cuenta de este echo hasta que sintió que se le congelaban los huesos.

Se despabiló y fue a secarse el cabello, luego de este se vistió y volvió a pensar _los hermanos de la discordia, _mientras iba camino a la habitación de uno de ellos.

* * *

Shizune, cómo siempre, estaba hasta la nuca de papeles que debían ser firmados y revisados por el Hokage, pero, también cómo siempre, eran dejados a cargo de revisar a ella, pero al parecer los malditos papeles nunca se terminaban de revisar, siempre que terminaba con una pila de metro y medio de papeles, aparecía otra! cómo si existiera un jutsu para multiplicarlas. _"Naruto es aún más avaro que la Quinta" _Pero claro que no se era elegido Hokage por ser el más trabajador de los shinobis, si no el más fuerte, en este caso: Uzumaki Naruto, aunque debía admitir que hicieron una gran elección, era el héroe de la Cuarta Guerra y Salvador del Mundo después de todo.

Por un momento dejó de pensar en los papeles al recordar la escena, incómoda, en la que los había atrapado a Sakura y a Itachi Uchiha "con las manos en al masa", cómo decía ella. Le agradaba la idea de que Sakura se sacara de la cabeza de una vez por todas al maldito de Sasuke, no es que estuviera totalmente de acuerdo con que ahora se fijara en el _hermano mayor_ de este, pero si Itachi ayudaba a que Sakura se desenamore del Uchiha menor, era bienvenido, en realidad no pensaba que ella este realmente enamorada del despiadado pelinegro, más bien concordaba con Ino, quien afirmaba que más que amor eso era masoquismo, masoquismo puro. Y respecto a Itachi, tenía peor reputación que su hermanito menor, pero esa reputación sólo se la ganó en parte por proteger a la Aldea, y en la otra parte, mucho mayor, todo lo demás sólo lo hizo por proteger a su amado hermano, había dado todo de él por una sola persona, quien lo odiaba, pero a él no le importaba, es más, quería que lo odiara, para que sea fuerte, no le importaba si lo odiaba o no, si lo perdonaba o no, él sólo sabía que lo amaba y protegería su felicidad a todo costa, para él, el mundo giraba en torno a su hermano...

.

.

O no? Después de ver en que posición se encontraba con Sakura dudaba mucho de que realmente lo que más le importaba era Sasuke, porque, si mal no recordaba, la pelirosa y el del Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno estaban juntos ahora, o eso parecía, cómo aquella vez que los había atrapado dándose un apasionado beso serca de uno de los cuarteles médicos, y, por supuesto, acudió a separarlos, con la ingeniosa excusa de que necesitaba la ayuda de Sakura con un paciente. Luego de despegar los labios de Sakura de los del teme, adjetivo calificativo, idea antigua del Uzumaki, que ahora estaba dispuesta a usar para referirse a Sasuke, se fue arrastrando a la pelirosa hacia otro cuartel y al volver para vigilar al teme, sólo por razones de seguridad, se encontró con que este la estaba pasando de lo mejor... con otra shinobi sentada en su regazo.

En otras palabras, colaboraría en todo lo que fuera posible, o hasta lo casi imposible, para que la bella kunoichi de ojos jades dejara de pensar en ese maldito idiota, y se fuera con el hermano de este, que sería, sin dudas, una puñalada perfecta para devolverle el echo de darle un beso y a los minutos seducir y juguetear con otra chica.

En estos casos necesitaba ayuda, la ayuda de alguien que quisiera mucho a Sakura y le interesara su bienestar, lo suficiente como para alejar al teme de esta. Necesitaba a la mejor amiga de la pelirosa, quien mejor que Ino para convencer a Sakura y hacerla ver que el pelinegro es un maldito mujeriego? Pues nadie, Ino, además de convincente, era perseverante, una chica que sabía exactamente lo que quería y para colmo lo conseguía, ella más que nadie podía ayudar a su amiga rosada a dejar de pensar en ese imbécil. Sería muy fácil hacer que Ino la ayude, ya que sabía que ella haría lo que fuera por su amiga y además ahora eran compañeras ninja en el equipo Yugao, por lo que pasaban bastante tiempo juntas...

-Permiso Shizune-sempai, lamento interrumpir... -la suerte definitivamente estaba de su lado-

-Ino-sempai! -se emocionó la pelinegra al ver a la rubia entrar en su oficina- Tengo una propuesta que no puedes rechazar, tiene que ver con Sakura...

* * *

Sasuke recorría hasta el cansancio todos los infinitos corredores del hospital, sin poder hallar lo que había estado buscando dese que puso su pie derecho en la Aldea de la Hoja. Cada paso que daba, lo impacientaba aún más, y hay que tener en cuenta que el Uchiha no tenía mucha paciencia que digamos, hasta que de repente encontró lo que tanto anhelaba encontrar, fue cómo un golpe en el medio de su, eterno, semblante serio al ver a una encantadora kunoichi rosada caminar hacia él, hasta parecía que al rededor suyo tenía un aura rosa claro, como caída del cielo.

-Sakura-chan... -pronunció en voz baja-

-Sa-Sasuke-kun...-ella estaba completamente roja, como en antaño, pero el pelinegro no se fijó mucho en eso, si no en sus labios- -_Voy a darles otra probada- _-afirmó, sin importarle si Sakura estaba de a cuerdo o no-

Él se acercó a ella, quien estaba inmóvil, con seguridad y sin vacilar en ningún paso, cosa que la pelirosa siempre admiró, para llegar frente a ella y, sin importarle los otros médicos que estaban al rededor, la tomó de la cintura y ambos se sumergieron en un apasionado beso. Él la besaba cómo si nadie estuviera allí y aspiraba gustoso el olor a fresa de Sakura, mientras que ella aclaraba una de sus mayores dudas en ese momento...

_"Aún lo amo" _confirmó...

.

.

* * *

**_Hola! Cómo están?! Yo estoy de maravilla, por si se lo preguntabas xD_**

**_Que opinan sobre el cap.? No es cierto que Sakura a veces exaspera cuando hace de todos sus pensamientos un nudo? jaja su pobre cabezita rosada va a mil por hora xD_**

**_Que dicen sobre Sasuke? Al final creo que Naruto siempre tuvo razón, es un Teme..._**

**_Bueno, por favor dejen reviews, se los agradecería eternamente, además de dedicarles el próximo capítulo por supuesto, y si hay algo que no les gustó del cap. o algo que crean que deba corregir por favor díganmelo si? =3_**

**_Ojalá les haya gustado el cap. les mando saludos! Adiós!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

_-...personaje pesando...-_

-...personaje hablando...-

-...cosas importantes...-

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Misión rango _S_: ¡Intervención!**

Recién me despierto de una "siesta" de 2 horas. Me duele todo el cuerpo hasta los huesos. Sasuke se fue a buscar a una enfermera o algo para tramitar mi cambio de habitación y aún no vuelve; él quiere que este en una habitación más grande y con mejores cuidados, ya que ahora que él será ANBU podremos pagarla, aunque yo creo que no es necesario.

-Ah. -una punzada en el estomago me hizo despabilarme cómo si me hubieran tirado agua fría en la cara-

_"Sakura" _ahora más que nunca te nunca necesito a esa _niña_... esta bien a esa "mujer". _"Ya no tiene 7 años, Itachi" _me repetía cada vez que recordaba que los años pasaron volando y que nada es cómo antes, que ah crecido, aunque hay algo que aún hace que se vea tan tierna, tan dulce, cómo una niña, me pregunto que será...

Si hay algo que no ah cambiado, es mi amor por ella, es igual o más fuerte que el del primer día. El problema aquí es Sasuke, yo me fijé en ella primero, o quizá sea yo el problema y deba dejar ir a Sakura...

-Ah! -una puntada aún más fuerte que la anterior, esta vez en el pecho, me paralizó- -_Parece que a mi cuerpo no le gusta la idea de dejar ir a Sakura-_

* * *

Una rubia, de unos hermosos ojos celestes, caminaba a paso firme entre los pasillos del hospital, buscando a su mejor amiga de toda la vida; Sakura, pero esta parecía haberse esfumado, ya que no la encontraba en ningún lado. _"Pero si Shizune me dijo que estaba aquí, en el piso 2. Dónde te metiste frentuda?" _masculló para sus adentros.

Luego de llegar a un pasillo serca de la sala de emergencias, se inmovilizó por completo, parecía que ni si quiera podía respirar del asombro. Su mejor amiga y su antiguo amor Uchiha, estaban a los besos y caricias en medio del pasillo, como si estuvieran solos, sin importarles nada ni nadie.

.

.

¡Es momento de una intervención!

-Hey! -gritó lo más fuerte que le dieron sus pulmones, y los tortolitos se separaron-

Sakura la miraba con una mezcla de vergüenza y a la vez una mueca de impaciencia, que expresaba "_Siempre arruinas todo Ino-puerca"_ y una gotita en la frente, pero al que ni si quiera se le movió un pelo fue a Sasuke, apenas si estaba un poco sonrojado, quien sólo la miró con molestia, miró a Sakura serio y le dijo "Nos vemos luego", para marcharse de allí sin mirar atrás. Una vez que el Uchiha estuvo fuera de su vista, se acercó a su amiga, quien parecía embobada por el reciente beso. Luego de chasquear los dedos serca de su cara y tironearla del brazo un poco, logró llamar su atención.

-Que crees que hacías con el _baka _de Sasuke, frente de marquesina? -le preguntó su rubia amiga-_  
_

-Ino-puerca, no quiero que perdamos nuestra amistad de vuelta, acéptalo de una vez, ahora YO estoy con Sasuke-kun, yo gané...-la pelirosa malinterpretaba el mensaje que quería darle su amiga- Que ya no te habías olvidado de Sasuke-kun? No quiero pelear, entiende que ahora estamos juntos y que...

-No es por eso frentuda! -interrumpió su amiga- Ese idiota no es para ti, eres mejor que eso...

-Ahora quieres separarme de él, sólo buscas excusas para quedarte con él, pero entiende que él se interesa por mi y no por ti! -interrumpió la pelirosa-

-Escúchame frentesota! -mandó a callar la rubia- Ese idiota no se interesa por nadie más que su hermano. No te estoy diciendo eso porque quiera estar con ese engreído -aclaró- Te lo digo porque eres mi amiga y mereces algo mejor que eso. Hay algo que debes saber sobre Sasuke-kun...

-No escucharé tus mentiras para separarme de Sasuke-kun. -terció- Eh estado esperando esto casi toda mi vida, toda mi vida esperando poder estar con él, y ahora que lo tengo ni tú ni nadie podrá separarnos!

-¿Y cómo íbamos a separarlos si no están juntos? -preguntó exasperada- ¿En serio crees que están juntos? Sólo son inventos de tu imaginación mi frentuda amiga. -ambas estaban coloradas de la ira- Además, suponiendo que están juntos... ¿En serio crees que no hay nadie que podría _separarlos_?... ¿Que hay de Itachi? -la pelirosa palideció-

-Bueno...etto...yo...-no sabía que decir- No se de que me hablas... -intentó, pero falló-

-No te hagas la desentendida. -ordenó-

Sakura tomó del brazo a Ino y la metió en una sala vacía para que pudieran hablar sin que todo el hospital se enterara del asunto. Aunque ya varias enfermeras chismosas parloteaban sobre el beso apasionado que vieron en el pasillo por parte Sakura y Sasuke, pero por suerte nadie vio el beso con Itachi.

-Shizune me contó cómo los había encontrado hace 2 horas. -aclaró- Pero créeme que yo se desde antes lo que sientes por Ita-kun. Soy tu mejor amiga, te conozco desde que éramos sólo unos pequeños críos. -intentó en tono más suave-

-Esa era la vieja Sakura, ahora estas frente a la nueva, cambié, ya no soy la misma, puerca. -dijo más calmada-

-Siempre habrá una parte de esa pequeña niña dentro de ti, tienes que admitirlo. Desde el día en que Ita-kun te llevó a la florería y te compró esas flores, supe que algo pasaba entre los dos; era muy obvio cómo para no verlo. -recalcó- Por más que no quieras aceptarlo, sigues sintiendo algo por él. -afirmó-

-... -_Maldita Ino, siempre tienes razón!-_

-Primero te besas con Ita-kun, luego con su hermano. ¿Que rayos crees que haces? El que realmente vale la pena es Ita... -fue interrumpida-

-¿Que sientes por Sasuke-kun?¿Lo odias?

-Claro que no! -aclaró- Es mi compañero y en algún momento me gustó, pero hay más en la vida que un niño bonito. -sentenció- Ya no me intereso en Sasuke-kun de esa forma, sólo es...cariño.

-Cariño! -repitió con insolencia- Sí, claro puerca, ahora sólo sientes cariño por él. -dijo con notorio sarcasmo-

* * *

Sasuke caminaba hacia la recepción, dónde una enfermera lo atendió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola, en que puedo ayudarlo? -preguntó amablemente-

-Hola, soy el hermano de Uchiha Itachi. -aclaró- Él esta siendo atendido aquí, quiero tramitar un cambio de habitación.

-Puede decirme en que habitación esta su hermano ahora?

-201. -respondió- Quiero cambiarlo a una habitación más grande, en el primer piso si es posible... y que no sea compartida, por favor. -agregó después de pensar que así su hermano estaría más tranquilo- -_Así nadie lo molestará-_

_-_Tiene suerte, en el primer piso la habitación 77 esta desocupada y es bastante espaciosa, señor.

-Muchas gracias.

-El paciente esta de acuerdo con el cambio de habitación? -preguntó sin perder la sonrisa- Necesito su firma para poder hacer el cambio. -aclaró-

-Sí, así es.

-Muy bien. Entonces iré a la habitación para que el paciente firme y, a más tardar mañana, lo cambiarán de habitación.

-Muchas gracias. -volvió a agradecer-

La enfermera se levantó y caminó en dirección hacia la habitación 77, mientras el pelinegro la seguía desde atrás, quien no pudo aguantar las ganas poner su vista en dirección a la falda de la chica, que tenía buenas curvas, marcadas por su apretada falda.

El Uchiha menor caminaba embobado detrás de la enfermera mientras que Shizune, bien ubicada detrás de una columna, lo vigilaba. Ella e Ino habían planeado separarse para vigilar a Sasuke y a Sakura, de forma que pudieran intervenir en caso de que esten serca uno del otro, con el fin de que no se queden solos, además de tomar, si era posible, fotografías del pelinegro en algún desliz con alguna chica, las cuales luego serían mostradas a Sakura cómo prueba de que Sasuke se había vuelto un mujeriego. Tenían que admitir que era una forma un poco cruel de mostrarle a la pelirosa la realidad, pero era necesario, a veces un mal conlleva a un bien, porque si Sakura se despegaba cada vez más de Itachi y se acercaba más al Uchiha menor, entonces sería mayor la herida y el sufrimiento cuando se diera cuenta de la cruel realidad, por lo tanto tenían que actuar ahora que estaban a tiempo. El plan se hacía llamar "intervención", si, no es muy ingenioso, ni esta echo en código, pero algún nombre había que darle.

Después de ver que la enfermera se diera vuelta y se encontrara con la mirada de Sasuke en dirección a su parte trasera, tuvo que intervenir para que la chica no le diera una cachetada que le dejaría la cara roja de por vida, aunque ya estaba ruborizado, avergonzado por atraparlo con las manos en la masa quizá.

-Alto! -iso acto de aparición para que la enfermera se calmara- Necesito a Sasuke-san unos momentos, por favor.

-Claro Shizune-senpai. -la mujer se marchó, y con un humor de mil demonios, para variar-

-Gracias. -escuchó hablar a una voz masculina-

-De...-comprobó que realmente sea Sasuke Uchiha el que daba las gracias- ...nada.

-Tengo que irme. -dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero la ojinegra se lo impidió-

-Espera un momento, a dónde vas tan apurado? -puso su mejor sonrisa fingida, aunque se la notaba nerviosa-

-Iré a ver a Sakura-chan. -explicó- Y luego iré a ver a mi hermano, es allá a dónde me dirigía primero con la muchacha que acaba de irse, Itachi tiene que firmar unos papeles para que puedan cambiarlo de habitación. -luego de unos minutos volvió a intentar irse y, cómo se esperaba, Shizune no lo dejó-

-Espera! -se paró en frente de él, frenandolo, para luego pensar cómo sacar tema de conversación- Porqué quieres cambiarlo de habitación? -tendría que mantenerlo alejado hasta que Ino le avise, por el auricular, tapado con un mechón de cabello, en su oreja, que había sacado a Sakura del hospital, y llevado a la florería, que sería el punto de encuentro-

* * *

Mientras tanto...

-Si! -gritó la rubia- Es sólo cariño. Lo conozco de hace mucho, no puedo odiarlo, pero te aseguro que ya me olvidé de él...-intentó explicar-

-Basta puerca! -la hizo callar- Acaso crees que soy estúpida?

-Si. -Ino no pudo contener su sinceridad, mientras que Sakura apenas podía contener su ira-

-Pues no lo soy! -chilló, tan fuerte que casi deja sorda a la rubia- Ya no soy una estúpida. Tu eres la estúpida que prefiere pelearse por un hombre a aceptar que esta conmigo ahora. -dijo roja de la ira, pero Ino no le tenía miedo-

-No quiero pelear contigo, quiero protegerte de ese _baka _oíste!? -aclaró- Además, vuelvo a repetirte, ya-no-me-im-por-ta Sasuke! -dijo es sílabas para que la pelirosa pueda entenderla-

-Claro que te importa! -terció-

-Que no!

-Que si!

-Que no! -empezaron a pelear cómo cuando eran niñas-

-Que si!

-DEMONIOS FRENTUDA! CÓMO PODRÍA SEGUIR INTERESADA EN SASUKE-KUN SI... -en ese momento entró Hinata a la habitación, quien se alarmó por los gritos- ESTOY EMPEZANDO ALGO CON SAI-KUN!

En ese momento tres cosas pasaron a la vez: Ino quedó paralizada y roja al extremo, Hinata también se quedó helada y de color rojo, y se le cayeron los papeles que traía en la mano, mientras que Sakura dejó de gritar para mirar, con expresión de quien vio a un muerto, a su amiga.

* * *

**_Holaaa! uff *se seca el sudor de la frente* al fin terminé el bendito capítulo... admito que estos días no fueron los más inspiradores de mi vida :$ además de la escuela, la familia, compromisos, etc._**

**_En fin, les gustó el cap.? Ojalá que si, si le gustó por favor dejen comentarios, se los agradecería demasiado :3 y si no les gustó por favor díganme en los comentarios que fue lo que les disgustó o que es lo que no creen que funciona por favor, así yo podría mejorar cómo escritora..._**

**_Este capítulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a: "NAT AND ASH" y "reikokatashima". Los que deje reviews en este cap. les será dedicado el próximo capítulo._**

**_Muchas gracias por leer, me despido, saludos!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

_-...personaje pesando...-_

-...personaje hablando...-

-...cosas importantes...-

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Entre papeles e incidentes...**

_Unos momentos antes del incidente..._

Una muchacha, de hermosos ojos perla y cabellera negra y larga, caminaba con su característica tranquilidad por el hospital, en busca de su amiga pelirosa, de la cuál corría el rumo de que había logrado conquistar al más joven de los últimos Uchiha. Aunque Hinata no creía en los rumores que se inventaban sobre tal o cuál shinobi de vez en cuando, estaba por creerse el de Sakura, ya que de eso se venía hablando desde hace meses, desde que apenas se terminaba la Gran Guerra.

Giró en un pasillo dónde se supone que debería estar su amiga de cabeza rosada, pero se sorprendió, ya que no estaba en la sala de operaciones cómo se le había indicado, si no que se escuchaban sus gritos y los de su otra amiga, Ino, en una habitación que decía _"Prohibido entrar: Sólo personal autorizado". _Ella ,después de dos semanas de servicio, era parte del personal, además, que era tan importante y confidencial que no se podía entrar ahí? Por lo tanto giró la perilla de la puerta y la se abrió...

.

.

_Incidente en 3, 2, 1..._

-...ESTOY EMPEZANDO ALGO CON SAI-KUN! -fue el grito desaforado que escuchó por parte de su amiga Ino-

Y la puerto se cerró. El grito fue de tal magnitud, que casi todos en el hospital se enteraron. Una espantada Hinata se puso roja cómo un tomate y se le cayeron los papeles al piso.

-Q-que? -preguntó una asombrada pelirosa-

La tímida ojiperla se agachó con lentitud y cuidado para recoger los papeles que yacían desparramados en el suelo. Había llegado especial y únicamente para hacer firmar esos papeles, ya que se acababan sus días de ayudar en el hospital, ya casi se salvaban todos los heridos de gravedad y ya no estaban cortos de personal, no era necesario que siga con el programa de servicio médico, sólo necesitaba hacer firmar esos papeles por Sakura y podría volver a hacer misiones con sus compañeros de equipo, pero, lamentablemente, entendió que no podría hacer que la pelirosa firmara en ese _preciso _momento ya que, por lo visto, había llegado en muy mal momento.

-Pe-pe-perdón. -se excusó la Hyuga con los papeles ya en su mano y dispuesta a salir de la habitación, pero dos brazos la tomaron fuertemente y se lo impidieron-

-Te quedas aquí. -dijeron la pelirosa y la rubia al unísono-

-A nadie le cuentas lo mío y lo de Sai-kun, entendido? -dijo la rubia, con un aura asesina detrás suyo, mientras la ojiperla se daba vuelta-

-S-si. -alcanzó a decir temblando-

-¿Que más has escuchado? -preguntó Sakura preocupada-

-Nada más. -habló en voz baja- Ten Sakura-chan. -le extendió los papeles- Son unos papeles que debes firmar. -dio media vuelta y salió de allí a una velocidad que ninguna de las kunoichis antes nombradas pudo detener-

-Así que... -habló la pelirosa después de un largo silencio- Sai-kun, eh? -preguntó pícara con los papeles en la mano-

-Sí, así es! -dijo feliz-

-Hace cuanto tiempo lleva esto?

-No lo sé. -dijo risueña- Sólo que estabas tan ocupada con tus asuntos y el trabajo que no podía contártelo. -la pelirosa sonrió lastimosamente al darse cuenta de que estuvo tan metida en sus asuntos personales que olvidó a su mejor amiga-

-Lo siento, puerca. -se disculpó- Cuéntamelo todo! -ordenó divertida-

* * *

-Firme aquí. -dijo amablemente la enfermera y el pelinegro obedeció- Mañana en la mañana lo cambiaremos de habitación.

-Muchas gracias. -dijo y la enfermera se marchó del lugar-

Se acomodó en su camilla y pensó que su hermano había enloquecido, para qué demonios lo había cambiado a una habitación tan costosa? No era necesario que fuera tan grande y mucho menos que no sea compartida. Sasuke antes era más humilde. _"En qué rayos está pensando?"_ pensó para sus adentros.

Sintió que se le empezaron a entumecer los músculos y le molestó la idea de que tuviera que hacer reposo por varios días más. _"Debería levantarme. Sólo por unos momentos. Si quiera para calentar un poco los músculos antes de que me agarre un calambre"_ Se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a dar una vuelta por el hospital, salir a la terraza, quizá si tenía suerte se toparía con Sakura y, con ella cerca, se curaría de cualquier enfermedad por más letal que fuera.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro y caminó por los pasillos del laberíntico hospital. Había olor a sangre, a enfermedades y a curas y desinfectantes a la vez, era extraño y hasta un poco desagradable.

* * *

-Y así fue cómo me terminó de conquistar Sai-kun. –finalizó su relato (la larga historia de Ino y Sai la relataré en otro fic)-

-Awww puerca, me alegro tanto de que estén juntos! –sonrió ampliamente- Lamento haberme equivocado Ino-chan…

-Descuida frente de marquesina. –sonrió maternalmente- Ahora sí. –se concentró en su amiga pelirosa- ¿Qué diablos crees que haces con el _baka_ e Ita-kun? –escuchó cómo su amiga daba un suspiro-

-No lo sé. –se rindió ante la rubia-

-Oye frentuda, hay algo que debo contarte, puedes preguntarle a Shizune-sama si no me crees, es sobre Sasuke-kun. –agachó la cabeza-

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó alarmada-

Su amiga le contó las dos ocasiones en las que Shizune había atrapado al pelinegro en un desliz. Su amiga la escuchó con calma y sin inmutarse hasta que terminó de hablar.

-¿Por qué? -sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos-

Tapó su cara con las manos, parecía que iba a llorar, pero a los pocos minutos se secó las pocas lágrimas que habían caído sobre sus mejillas y puso verse que estaba roja de la furia. Se levantó de un salto del lugar en dónde estaba sentada con su rubia amiga y salió de allí en dirección a la planta baja, para buscarlo por cada rincón en dónde estuviera ese desgraciado, y si no estaba allí subiría al piso dos, y si no estaba allí, lo buscaría por cada rincón del condenado hospital hasta encontrar al maldito infeliz y darle un buen puñetazo por jugar con ella.

Caminaba lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas por entre los pasillos del hospital, a cada paso que daba, retumbaba el piso cómo si se tratara de un terremoto, realmente el temperamento de la pelirosa daba terror en algunas ocasiones. Mientras su amiga rubia la seguía por detrás con cautela para asegurarse de que no cometiera una locura o que lastimara a alguien… por supuesto a alguien que no se lo mereciera.

* * *

Sasuke ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, hacía un buen rato ya que Shizune no dejaba de preguntarle cosas absurdas y se ponía en medio de su camino tapándole el paso. Cierto que desde que terminó la guerra su temperamento había cambiado considerablemente, pero tampoco hay que exagerar, estaba completamente harto de que esa castaña se interpusiera en su camino ¡Debía ver a Sakura! Primero la rubia oxigenada de Ino y ahora esto, el día iba de mal en peor, además del hecho de que todavía no había vuelto a la habitación de su hermano, al que le había prometido volver hace varias horas.

-¡Muévete del medio de mi camino! –Vociferó e hizo que todos en el primer piso se callaran-

Corrió a la castaña a un lado y caminó a toda velocidad hacia las escaleras. Apenas llegó al décimo escalón encontró lo que tanto había estado buscando y deseaba besar desde hace un buen rato; Sakura.

Lo que pasó no fue exactamente lo que Sasuke esperaba. Él fue al encuentro con la chica sonriendo y con las mejores intenciones, pero la pelirosa, al contrario, apenas lo vio echó humo por las orejas y empuñó su mano para darle un buen golpe al Uchiha que lo dejó casi inconsciente diez escalones más debajo de dónde estaba. Un poco más de fuerza y el _incidente _le hubiera costado un diente al pelinegro.

Iba a matarlo, más bien, quería matarlo, y si su amiga rubia no hubiera interferido en ese momento quizá lo hubiera logrado. Bajó los últimos escalones que quedaban, tomó al pelinegro por el cuello de la camisa y le asestó otro puñetazo, que lo mandó a varios metros de distancia. Hubiera seguido asestando golpes contra el casi inconsciente muchacho si no la hubiera tomado desde atrás por los brazos y la hubiera obligado a calmarse.

El pelinegro recordó con una sonrisa lastimera el primer beso entre él y aquella pelirosa agresiva, pasó justo después de recibir una paliza de ella. Bueno, esa situación era parecida, sólo que esta vez, no sabía que era lo que había hecho mal y si se podría solucionar con un beso, cómo la última vez.

Después de que varios médicos intentaran ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y escuchar que varios le preguntaran si estaba bien, se puso de pies con dificultad y trató de descargar su creciente ira contra nada ni nadie.

-¿¡Quién demonios crees que eres para jugar conmigo?! –Le gritó la pelirosa a todo pulmón-

* * *

Itachi caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos cuándo, al pasar cerca de la escalera, escuchó gritos por parte de Sakura. Se alarmó y se dispuso a bajar. Al llegar al primer piso se encontró con una escena bastante familiar; Sasuke, que a duras penas podía mantener el equilibrio, había recibido una paliza por parte de Sakura, quien estaba roja de la furia, estaba forcejeando con su amiga Ino, que trataba de que su amiga no se zafara de sus brazos para terminar de golpear a Sasuke. Había médicos por todas partes, no es que estuvieran tratando de calmar la situación o ayudaran a su hermano, si no que se habían detenido a mirar el espectáculo, por lo que la mayoría de los presentes eran enfermeras a las que le gustaban los chismes.

Al reaccionar, corrió a ayudar a su hermano.

-Llévelo a mi habitación, es la 77. –ordenó a un médico-

Luego de asegurarse de que su hermano estaba fuera del alcance de la pelirosa, se acercó a ella para intentar calmarla y preguntarle qué era lo que había sucedido y porqué había reaccionado así. La tomó por los hombros y le repitió varias veces que se calmara hasta que esta obedeció. Luego le preguntó, con toda la paciencia que demanda esos casos, qué rayos había sucedido, a lo que ella respondió que su hermano era maldito imbécil y varios insultos más que no quedaría bien que escribiera aquí.

En fin, Itachi decidió que por ahora no le preguntaría a Sakura cuál era la razón de tanto escándalo, por lo que le pidió a Ino y a Shizune, por supuesto sin que la pelirosa se diera cuenta, que le contaran que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Ellas, persuadidas por la mirada amenazante del ninja, terminaron por contarle los deslices que había tenido su hermano con otras chicas mientras estaba con Sakura, por eso la reacción violenta de la pelirosa, quien ya se había un poco.

De la nada, volvió a aparecer Hinata, parecía que ese día estaba destinada a presenciar todos los _incidentes _del hospital. Le dio amablemente un vaso de agua a su amiga pelirosa. Ella lo tomó mientras la ojiperla preguntaba si había firmado los papeles. Sakura contestó que no había tenido tiempo, pero que lo haría en ese mismo instante. Empezó a leer los papeles con tranquilidad, pero luego su expresión fue cambiando, aunque muchos trataron de descifrarla, no sabían si era de horror, alegría o sorpresa, o todo a la vez!

-¿Qué? -se preguntó a sí misma-

* * *

**_Hola! Volví! Porqué me tardé tanto en hacer este capítulo? La inspiración es un golpe que nos agarra de un momento a otro, y obviamente estos días no fueron los más inspiradores de mi vida, pero ayer, de repente, me asaltaron mil ideas a la vez y pude terminar el capítulo y otros fics que publicaré luego xD _**

**_Bueno, espero que dejen reviews con sus opiniones :D tanto sean buenas cómo malas (pero sin insultos, tengo sentimientos -.-)_**

**_En fin, nos estamos leyendo, gracias desde ya a los que dejen reviews, espero que les haya gustado, cuídense!_**

**_Matta ne!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer. Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_**_._**

_-...personaje pesando...-_

-...personaje hablando...-

-...cosas importantes...-

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Cómo en antaño...**

El primer piso del hospital de Konoha estaba atestado de gente, que murmuraba por lo bajo a más no poder sobre la reciente paliza, que Sakura había propinado a Sasuke, y sobre la confusión que causaba que un segundo se estén besando en el pasillo y al otros segundo se estén matando entre ellos, todo dentro del hospital, para variar.

Itachi hablaba, con su semblante tranquilo, como siempre, con Shizune e Ino, que le detallaban todo lo que sabían o habían visto de la relación de su hermano menor y la pelirosa. _"Mi hermano es un completo idiota" _se desilusionó. _"¿En qué demonios está pensando?" _volvió a preguntarse a sí mismo, era cómo la cuarta vez en el día que se preguntaba lo mismo y, a pesar de su gran capacidad de deducción, no pudo responderla. Extrañó el antiguo Sasuke, el generoso e inocente, y el antiguo Itachi, el que estaba en perfecto estado de salud.

Sakura, por su parte, releyó los papeles que le había entregado su amiga Hinata, quien ya se había retirado a causa de que tenía una misión, y se podría decir que casi estalla en llantos...pero no exactamente de pena, si no de alegría! Se le iluminó la cara de felicidad y le dieron ganas de saltar y reír cómo una niña pequeña.

¿Que decían los papeles? Pues, antes de llevar a Itachi a sus habitación los médicos a su cargo le hicieron varios exámenes de sangre y radiografías, las muestras de sangre y demás pruebas, junto con la determinación de la Quinta en medicina, revelaron que podían crear una medicina para curar su enfermedad del corazón, na que se inyecte en la sangre, recorra todo el cuerpo y al llegar al corazón este se cure!

¿Qué tenía que firmar? La autorización para que extrajesen más de su sangre y experimentar con ella la cura, además de otro papel que pedía que colaborara con el desarrollo de la cura. Y por supuesto que ayudaría! Encontraría la cura o moriría en el intento...

Itachi, Ino y Shizune la miraban expectante, sin saber que podrían decir aquellos papeles y qué era lo que pasaba por la rosada cabeza de Sakura. La rubia, más impaciente que los demás, se acercó a su amiga con cautela y le preguntó que era lo que pasaba. Esta la miró, la deslumbró con su más amplia sonrisa y casi la asfixió en un abrazo.

-Suéltame! -gritaba la de ojos celestes- Suéltame, frente de marquesina! -chillaba, hasta que su amiga la soltó-

Fue a abrazar a Shizune y luego a Itachi, quién era el más confundido de los tres, pero que igual se dejó abrazar gustoso.

* * *

Sasuke, ya en la habitación a la que había cambiado a su hermano mayor, permanecía recostado, con el ojo morado y un dolor tan fuerte en la mandíbula que simplemente no podía explicar. A pesar de su, mayormente, fuerte temperamento, se rió de la situación cómo si se tratara de una simple broma. Se reía del temperamento tan violento de Sakura, de lo que le costó quitarse de encima a Shizune, del golpe que había recibido y que casi lo deja inconsciente y de cómo su hermano mayor de deshizo de él y fue corriendo a ver a Sakura...un momento, eso sí que no le causó gracia! porque sí, lo había visto, por más precauciones que tomara su hermano podía averiguar todo lo que quisiera de él, claro, excepto que piensa, pero al fin y al cabo lo había visto yendo a socorrer a Sakura en lugar de a él. _"¿Será que ellos?" _se preguntó, pero de inmediato abandonó la idea de que ellos hubieran vuelto a comenzar algún tipo de relación que no sea más que amistad, porque ahora él estaba con la pelirosa, su hermano no sería capaz de hacerle eso, sabía que él dejaría a todos los que quería o amaba solamente por su hermanito menor, por lo que era casi imposible que hubiera vuelto con la pelirosa, pero, que hay de Sakura? ella sería capaz de volver con su hermano? No, no, no, no...confiaba en que ella ya había olvidado a Itachi y se había vuelto a enamorar de él, por lo menos eso era lo que _Sasuke _quería creer. A pesar de tratar de mentirse a sí mismo con la idea de que no existía nada entre su hermano y la ojijade, los celos volvieron a asaltarlo, cómo en antaño, pero esta vez, con más fuerza.

Ese día sus emociones sí que estaban raras. No conseguía entender cómo era que primero se sentía triste por su hermano, al rato lo olvidaba, se reía de idioteces y al otro segundo tenía ganas de matar a cualquiera que se le cruzara por su camino. Sabía, muy en el fondo claro, que su Maldición de Odio junto con el carácter de los mil demonios de su Clan y su Voluntad de Fuego junto con su antigua personalidad, la del niño inocente que era antes de la Masacre, estaban luchando entre ellas en su interior, por eso lo cambios de ánimo.

Le nada odiaba todo y de la nada volvía a sentirse risueño, amable e inocente, cómo en antaño.

* * *

_"Sakura es tan preciosa cuándo sonríe" _pensó.

La idea de curarse de esa molesta enfermedad le agradó mucho. Fue a abrazarla, cómo agradeciéndole, porque sabía que por más cura que encontraran, la necesitaría a ella para no empeorar y volver a caer en ese maldito virus.

Por suerte ya estaban solos, los de seguridad alejaron a los curiosos e Ino y Shizune entendieron que necesitaban privacidad. Luego del abrazo se miraron valla a saber uno por cuanto tiempo, hasta que Itachi le pidió que lo disculpara, ya que no todo estaba resuelto, debía hablar con su hermano menor, también con Sakura en algún momento, ya que tenía que elegir con quien quedarse, se empezaba a marear con las acciones de la pelirosa, pero primero debí hablar con Sasuke, para ver que rayos era lo que le pasaba.

Tenía una mera idea de lo que podía ser; un hombre tiene necesidades y luego de que casi toda su vida sus hormonas se comportaran cómo si su cuerpo fuera asexual, debía de estar explorando, pero mira que momento para vivir la pubertad! Justo cuándo estaba a meses de cumplir sus 18. Recién ahora su hermano menor se percataba de que se le estaba pasando el cuarto de hora para experimentar y conocer chicas y cosas distintas.

Al final se apiadó de él, cómo siempre, y decidió no atacarlo a penas lo viera, si no escuchar su versión de la historia.

Antes de subir la escalera dio un último vistazo a Sakura, que lo miraba con una sonreía. Volvió a pensar que ella era muy bonita, casi perfecta y sobre todo, tierna, lo mismo que lo había hechizado el primer día que la vio, lo volvía a enamorar. _"Luce cómo una niña". _Al parecer, que la pelirosa sonriera la hacía rejuvenecer. Parecía esa pequeña niña tierna y dulce, a la que invitaba a su casa a tomar el té y le compraba flores. Le devolvió la sonrisa, cómo en antaño y subió...

* * *

Sasuke volvía a sentir el odio arder en su pecho, un dolor que se incrementaba cada vez que respiraba. Si su hermano entraba en su habitación, más bien, cuando su hermano entrara, porque sabía que iba a entrar a verlo en algún momento, usaría su Amateratsu para que su cuerpo se calcine hasta morir. Claro, su fuerte temperamento no le permitiría que primero pida explicaciones para luego acabar con él, él iba a destruirlo y luego se fijaría si había malinterpretado las cosas.

En tanto Sakura...bueno, todavía no sabía que haría con ella, o si es que le haría algo, por alguna razón, cuándo pensaba en ella su corazón se ablandaba, calmaba su odio.

Entre medio de sus cavilaciones se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba en la puerta, con su mirada seria y severa encima suyo, cómo si fuera a retarlo por portarse mal. Que va, ya no era un niño para que lo mirara así! En todo caso él tendría que mirarlo así a su hermano mayor.

-¡No me mires así! -ordenó-

-¿O qué? -lo desafió- ¿Qué crees que haces con Sakura? Primero la besas, luego haces lo mismo con otra chica...¿Qué pretendes?

Su hermano menor enrojeció al tope, jamás había hablado de ese tema con Itachi, jamás! Tampoco sabía que lo había pillado el día que vio a esa sexy kunoichi, que lo miró sujerentemente y, para ser sinceros, el tampoco opuso resistencia a sus encantos. Le daba vergüenza que su hermano se enterara de que atravesaba la "edad del pavo" o más bien "pre-adolescencia" que se supone que ya habían superado sus hormonas, al parecer sus neuronas maduraban a distinto ritmo que sus hormonas...

-Eso es problema mío. -concedió luego de acordarse que él no era quién para meterse entre él y la pelirosa-

-Es problema de todos, cuándo la haces llorar. -contrarió Itachi, aún con mirada severa, la cuál Sasuke no conocía-

-Ya sé lo mucho que te importa que ella llore. -aseguró con su, tan conocida, sonrisa altanera- Se que te importa más ella que yo, -intentó hacerlo sentir culpable- lo suficiente cómo para que me de una paliza pero tú decidas ir a consolarla mientras yo estoy con un ojo morado en una maldita camilla! -chilló-

-Hay que ver porqué te hizo lo que te hizo. Además, eres tan débil para no aguantar dos golpes de una kunoichi? -a su hermano menor se le esfumó la sonrisa- Antes de que respondas quiero decirte una cosa... -se acercó a él acechante- jamás, jamás vuelvas a decir que alguien me importa más que tú, Jamás! -ordenó firme y con el tono de voz más elevado de lo habitual-

-¡Y tu jamás vuelvas a acercarte a Sakura-chan! -se paró de la camilla y miró fijamente a su hermano con creciente ira-

-¿Celoso hermano? -rió por lo bajo- ¿En serio me crees capaz de hacerte eso?

-¡Te creo capaz de lo que sea!

-¿¡Entonces también me crees capaz de sacrificar mi vida y mi salud por ti!? Por que sí soy capaz de lo que sea _por ti_... -Sasuke se le quedó viendo- pero en mi vida podría hacer algo _contra ti_...

Sasuke se acababa de dar cuenta que tenía razón, que si era capaz de todo, pero era capaz de hacer todo sólo por él, nadie jamás estaría por encima de él, sacrificaría lo que sea por proporcionarle bien estar y felicidad, ya lo había demostrado toda su vida, que duda le quedaba sobre que Itachi jamás haría algo apropósito para dañarlo? Todo lo que hizo y dijo y todo lo que no hizo y no dijo, fue por su bien, al menos su hermano mayor pensó que era por su bien, quizá se había equivocado en el modo de protegerlo, malcriandolo y haciéndolo frío y malvado, pero al menos lo había intentado.

Después de largos minutos mirándose uno al otro en silencio, le surgió una duda: ¿Que había hecho él por su hermano?

.

.

La respuesta era obvia; pues _**nada**_, nunca había hecho nada para agradecerle haber sido criminal, enfermar, y abandonar su amada Aldea por él, absolutamente nada. Ni si quiera un maldito "Gracias" de su parte. Y ahora para colmo lo acusaba de haber intentado acercarse a su pelirosa... si es que era de él, ya que no tenían nada _oficial, _nunca le pusieron nombre a su relación. Y si es que realmente quería a esa chica, estaba tan confundido con lo que quería y sus hormonas aclamaban a una mujer, no tenía que ser exactamente ella para saciarse, para ser sinceros, la quería a ella porque era lo que había tenido Itachi, mientras que ella sólo lo quería a él, o al menos eso pensaba, quería creer que Sakura se había olvidado de Itachi después de tantos años.

_"Sakura" _repitió. Ella también lo había dado todo por él y tampoco se lo había agradecido jamás. Mientras que el golpe que recibió de su parte lo tenía bien merecido, ya que había sido un verdadero idiota.

Por primera vez, el Uchiha menor no pensó en sí mismo únicamente, no fue egoísta, pensó en todos los que lo rodeaban y vio todos los problemas que les había causado, las lágrimas, las heridas y demás, y pensó, con tristeza, que ellos, notablemente, lo seguían amando y seguían estando allí para él, mientras él no era capaz de dar las gracias o demostrar su afecto.

Miró a su hermano a los ojos y pensó en que hacer para remendar sus errores. _"¡Bingo!" _exclamó para sus adentros; ya se le había ocurrido una buena manera de pedir disculpas y dejar de estorbarle a ciertas personas. Sus ojos por alguna razón se llenaron de lágrimas; seguro de vergüenza.

Esta vez, haría algo por los demás y no por él. El egoísmo desaparecía y el espacio vacío lo reemplazaba el arrepentimiento y las ganas de remendar sus errores. También desaparecía su orgullo, por lo que esta vez haría lo muy pocas veces había hecho; pedir ayuda, y él sabía exactamente a quién pedirle ayuda, al que siempre estaba a su lado, en la buenas y en las malas, el que lo había sacado de la oscuridad y al que este le parecería un simple favor, claro, a comparación de todas las cosas que había sacrificado por él; Uzumaki Naruto, el _dobe _o _usuratonkachi, _actual Hokage y su mejor amigo en toda la vida...

.

.

* * *

**_Gozaimasu! Que tal?_**

**_Este creo que es capítulo más largo de "Triángulo Amoroso" hasta ahora, es que creo que esta es mi semana de inspiración xD aunque me encanta cómo me quedó este cap., creo que mi favorito es el... el número 4! Sí, ese en el que Sakura relata, a pesar de que no me gusta la violencia, cómo le había dado una buena paliza a Sasuke xD_**

**_Antes de que se me olvide: Este capítulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a "NAT AND ASH" gracias por tus comentarios :3 _**

**_Por favor dejen reviews, se los agradecería muchísimo, cuéntenme que les pareció el cap, si les gustó o no les gustó, y cuáles su capítulo favorito de este fic?_**

**_Bueno, les mando abrazos y besos! Hasta el siguiente cap, o hasta que se me ocurra alguna loca idea para otro fic xD_**

**_Matta ne!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

-...personaje hablando...-

-..._personaje pensando_...-

-...cosas importantes...-

* * *

**Capitulo 11: La Esperanza**

**[CAPÍTULO FINAL]**

Al parecer Sakura había adquirido la costumbre recostarse en la cama y mirar a la oscuridad del cielo con la ventana abierta. _Mirar a la nada, pensar en todo_; una de las cosas que últimamente la caracterizaban más que nada.

¡Estaba exhausta! Apenas vio cómo Itachi subía al segundo piso, fue corriendo con la Quinta para ayudar a encontrar la cura de la enfermedad del Uchiha. Se pasó todo el día hasta la noche, luego, se fue a su casa y se dejó caer, casi sin aliento, en la cama. Estaba muy feliz de que por fin iba a encontrar la cura para su _amor_.

.

.

.

_"Amor" _repitió para sí misma.¿Cómo había podido dudar del amor amor que sentía por Itachi? O del amor que él sentía hacia ella. Se sintió una estúpida y pidió perdón, con un sentimiento de culpa enorme, para sus adentros. Recordó la última mirada que le dedicó el Uchiha ese mismo día, esa mirada tan cariñosa, había desecho de una patada todas las dudas sobre su amor.

Respecto a Sasuke, lo que sentía por él ahora, cómo bien había dicho Ino, quien siempre parecía tener razón, era nada más ni nada menos que puro y genuino cariño. Sí, la hizo sufrir mucho, pero también fue su amigo y compañero de equipo en la niñez, lucharon codo a codo en la Guerra, junto con Naruto, pos supuesto, así que no podía odiarlo, por más que lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas, ella no era una persona tan rencorosa, ella de verdad le tenía aprecio, además, en los últimos tiempos se había comportado bastante bien con ella, o mas o menos, desde la Guerra, algo en él había cambiado, algo que lograba que ella lo perdonara por todas las cosas que la hizo padecer hace ya varios años.

Se entristeció al pensar que quizá el caprichoso de Sasuke no la dejase en paz, y que por eso Itachi la dejara, para que él pudiera tenerla. Tenía que admitirlo, a el mayor no le importaría nadie más que su hermano menor, siempre sacrificaría su felicidad por la de él, la dejaría con tal de que estuviese intacto el bienestar de Sasuke. Claro, por que para el mayor la felicidad de _su hermano_ era _su_ felicidad. Pero,¿Realmente se podía vivir de la felicidad de otra persona?¿Podía ser feliz una persona sólo porqué la otra era feliz?¿Y si esa persona, en este caso Sasuke, era infeliz, entonces Itachi sería infeliz por más bienes que tuviera? Una casa, un trabajo estable cómo ANBU, de vuelta en su amada Aldea, tranquilidad, la cura de su enfermedad...¿Realmente eso no valía nada si su hermano meno no era feliz?

Sus ojos se tornaron llorosos al pensar tan horrible idea. Ser abandonada por Itachi para que su hermano fuera feliz, de vuelta! -para variar-. Vio cómo afuera comenzaba a llover y se dio cuenta de que los vidrios de la ventana estaban empañados. Cómo una niña pequeña, dibujó en la ventana un conrazoncito, este representaba la _esperanza_.

Sí, tenía la esperanza de que Itachi decidiera, por una vez en su vida, ser feliz por su cuenta. Ella era una mujer optimista, sabía que siempre había esperanza, siempre podía haber un _final feliz_. No era por ser cursi, si no porque realmente lo creía, realmente había esperanzas de que todo terminara bien para todos por igual.

El cansancio comenzaba a pesarle en los parpados, haciendo que estos batallaran fuertemente para no ser cerrados. Luego de unos minutos, recordó que al día siguiente debía levantarse temprano, por lo que cerró lo ojos y se dejó vencer por el cansancio...

* * *

Itachi pasó, prácticamente, todo el día en el cementerio, frente a la tumba de sus padres. Le había llevado flores a ambos, unas comunes para su padre, y otras blancas, cómo le gustaban a su madre. Dio un suspiro recordando a Mikoto, esa dulce mujer, tan hermosa y serena, que tanto le recordaba a Sasuke.

Su hermano menor se parecía tanto a ella, que esa era una de las millones de razones por las cuales lo amaba y cuidaba. Una de las razones por las que lo cuidaba era por su _promesa_.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar lo que le dijo su padre la noche en que lo mató, que estaba orgulloso de él a pesar de sus diferencias, y de la promesa; la promesa de cuidar de Sasuke. Y sí que cumplió con esa promesa -detecten el sarcasmo-, la había cumplido..._en parte. _Sí, su hermanito estaba vivo, era fuerte, respetado, o más que respetado,_ temido_, cómo todo genuino Uchiha_. _Pero sólo estaba a salvo_ física y moralmente, _porqué si debía hablar sobre su personalidad fría, orgullosa, altanera, desubicada, egoísta, entonces no podía decir que había cumplido con su promesa.

_"Perdón, perdón" _imploraba hacia adentro, entre llantos y la respiración entrecortada. Había hecho todo mal, había creado un monstruo.

Sentía por dentro que su hermano jamás lo perdonaría, que seguiría siendo igual, que tendría que dejar a Sakura para que él fuera feliz, pero por dentro, muy dentro, sentía la mínima posibilidad de que su hermano cambiara, que no fuera egoísta...

_"Bueno, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde" _pensó, secándose las lágrimas y enderezándose. Volvió a su semblante inextricable de siempre y se marchó, a aso lento, del cementerio. Había tomado una decisión importante; debía actuar rápido. Además, sin darse cuenta, ya había amanecido, y no podía pasarse toda la vida entre muertos y no enfrentar la realidad. "_Ya no más mentiras"_, juró para sus adentros.

* * *

Sasuke despertó incómodo y gruñón cómo hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Había pasado una noche realmente pésima. Su estaba estaba minada de contracturas. Esa casa realmente le desagradaba, le traía gran cantidad de malos recuerdos, de bueno recuerdos también, pero recordaba más vividamente los malos.

Se había despertado a altas horas de la madrugaba innumerables veces. Todas las veces que se se había despertado eran a causa de alguna pesadilla. Después de despertarse de la espantosa pesadilla, ir al baño, lavarse la cara y volverse a recortar, tardaba un buen rato en volverse a dormir, sobre todo por la culpa inmensa que le ocupaba el pecho, y de la que pensaba deshacerse al día siguiente, sea cual fuese el precio.

Recordó el favor que iba a pedirle a su mejor amigo. Ya estaba cansado de ser egoísta, de hacer todo por él y jamás por los demás. Hoy haría algo por su hermano, el que había sacrificado todo por él.

Se levantó con un aire de _esperanza _y al salir de la casa, enfiló directo hacia la Torre Hokage, necesitaba hablar con su zorruno amigo, más que nada, y aunque era difícil admitirlo, necesitaba un consejo de su confiable amigo.

.

.

_Luego de unas horas..._

_._

_._

Sasuke salió de la oficina con más esperanza que con la que había llegado. Era impresionante cómo su amigo podía ver más allá de las cosas que se quieren, necesitan o piensan. En el momento en qué terminó con la charla sólo pudo pensar en que, por más que tuviera el preciado Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, envidiaba profundamente la visión que tenía su zorruno amigo sobre la vida.

No supo si era le hecho de que Naruto se había convertido en Hokage, o los años, lo que lo había vuelto increíblemente sabio. Recordó cada una de las palabras que le dijo, para no olvidarse ningún paso a seguir de su plan:

_'Sasuke estaba sentado delante del escritorio de Naruto. El primer paso fue el más difícil; dejas su orgullo de lado y pedir ayuda. Luego de largos ratos luchando contra su enorme ego, le pidió a su zorruno amigo que le ayudara a remendar las cosas, que lo guiara, que le diera un consejo._

_Por momentos pensó que el rubio actuaría de forma muy inmadura y se reiría de él, o le diría que sabía que algún día le pediría ayuda, o le espetaría que ahora él era más fuerte y el Uchiha un débil. Sin embargo, la reacción del Hokage lo sorprendió, ya que sólo lo miró tranquilamente, con una pequeña sonrisa apacible en sus labios, se tomó unos segundos para razonar y pensar cómo ayudar a su mejor amigo y le respondió sin elevar demasiado el tono de voz, coas rara en él._

_-Teme, creo que si quieres arreglar las cosas lo mejor es que empieces por hacer lo más difícil, ttebayo.- le afirmó con una sonrisa. -El camino más fácil suele ser el más desastroso, o el que no soluciona del todo las cosas.- El pelinegro miró asombrado a su amigo, ya que tenía toda la razón. -Lo más difícil para ti en este momento sería dar las gracias y pedir disculpas. Sería un gran reto para lo orgulloso que eres. Ve con tu hermano, dale las gracias por todo lo que hizo por ti y luego discúlpate con él por lo demás.'_

Sonrió y siguió buscando por toda la Aldea a su hermano o a Sakura; ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Era mejor hacerlo rápido, entre más tiempo perdía, más empeoraba el problema.

Le pidió también que lo mandara seguido a misiones de largo plazo, ya que se sentía incómoda en la Aldea, y hasta en su propia casa, de la cuál se mudaría, yendo a vivir a un departamento cerca de la Torre Hokage. También quería dejar en paz a Itachi y a Sakura, sentía que estando en la Aldea les estorbaría.

Al principio el ex-Jinchuriki se negó rotundamente a dejar que su amigo abandonara Konoha otra vez, pero luego cedió al entender que sólo eran misiones, es cómo si estuviera a punto de desertar de nuevo...¿no? Sólo eran misiones que duraría semanas, meses, o hasta casi, y si tenía suerte, años. Pero al fin y al cabo volvería.

Ciertamente había hablado de todo con su amigo rubio, no sólo de su problema, si no también de la vida, de la pasada Cuarta Guerra, de la Gran Alianza, de la economía de la Aldea, del pesado trabajo de ser Hokage, que de no ser por Shizune sería aún peor, de lo difícil que sería para Sasuke ser ANBU, de lo lindo que estaba el cielo ese día, en fin, de absolutamente todo, cómo buenos amigos que eran, y cómo señal de que habían madurado.

Por último, el tema que tocaron, que fue el más importante, fue el amor y las mujeres. El cuál ambos tomaron muy en serio, el Uchiha porqué se había comportado cómo un idiota con Sakura, mientras que el Uzumaki se tomaba muy en serio que alguien lastimara sentimentalmente a su querida amiga pelirosa.

_'El Hokage lo miró serio y dijo: -Realmente te has comportado cómo un imbécil con ella, teme.- Afirmó sin rodeos._

_-Lo sé.- Se rindió el pelinegro. Luego este adoptó una pose pensativa y le preguntó: -¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que no estabas enamorado de Sakura-chan, si no Hinata-san?-_

_El rubio se mostró algo sorprendido por la pregunto. Luego de una corta, pero sonora carcajada le respondió: -Si estaba enamorado de Sakura-chan.- Corrigió sin vergüenza. -Pero vi que tenía oportunidad, por lo que tuve que desenamorarme de ella, pero sabes? Me conformo con su amistad, no porque me haya gustado no podemos seguir siendo buenos amigos. Y luego, bueno...- sonrió al recordar a la de ojos perla. -Allí estaba Hina-chan, la que siempre me amó y cuidó de mi, por suerte estuve a tiempo de fijarme en ella y no perderla.-_

_El Uchiha sonrió lastimosamente. Otra pregunta lo volvió asaltar: -¿Cuándo me enamoraré de verdad?- Preguntó más para sí mismo que para el rubio._

_-Enamorarse es cómo un golpe, un certero golpe en la cara, y aunque no es doloroso si que afecta, hace que tu vida de un giro de 180 grados. El amor entra para trastocar todo, pero descuida, lo hace para bien. ttebayo-_

_Después de finalizar, la charla el rubio lo acompañó a su amigo hacia la salida._

_-Descuida, teme.- Le habló antes de que este cruzara la puerta. -Estoy seguro de que algún día encontraras a una chica para ti y la sabrás valorar._

_El pelinegro dio dos pasos fuera de la oficina del Hokage y paró en seco, cómo olvidándose de algo muy importante. Volvió sobre sus pasos y puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo. -Arigatou...- Le agradeció al rubio. -...dobe.- Finalizó la oración divertido._

_-¡No hay de qué teme!- Le dedicó una de sus más resplandecientes sonrisas.'_

Se dio cuenta de que la historia de Naruto con Hinata, era parecida a la suya; Sakura no supo valorar a Naruto, por lo que Naruto se fijó en la que siempre lo trató bien y lo amó, Hinata. Ahora él no había podido valorar a Sakura, por lo que esta se decidió por el que siempre la había tratado bien, Itachi.

También se dio cuenta de que el único idiota que salía perdiendo en esta historia era él, el único que no podía valorar a una mujer que lo amaba, el insensible, el mujeriego. Pero tampoco se desanimó, ya que recordó las palabras de su mejor amigo, y al mismo tiempo recordó que Itachi, en el viaje de regreso a Konoha, le contó cómo se conocieron sus padres; Fugaku era un mujeriego sin remedio, hasta que una noche en casa de un amigo suyo, le presentaron a Mikoto, una mujer joven y hermosa, dulce y cariñosa, que lo hechizó desde la primera vez que lo vio, la mujer a la que le contaba absolutamente todo, fue tal hechizo de Mikoto, que se casaron, tuvieron hijos juntos, y hasta murieron juntos, un al lado del otro, y si se iba al cementerio, se podía apreciar que sus tumbas estaban juntas.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír de lado, su amigo siempre le devolvía las _esperanzas. _Ahora sí creía que podía arreglar las coas, ahora sí creía que hasta un mujeriego insensible cómo él, podría encontrar a una mujer que lo _'hechizara'. _Sólo debía ser paciente, y, cómo dijo su amigo, empezar por lo más difícil...

.

* * *

Sakura se había levantado temprano. Fue al hospital, a que le den el tónico con la cura para Itachi, y también tenía la esperanza que el Uchiha estuviera allí para administrársela. Pero por desgracia Itachi no se encontraba allí, más bien no se encontraba en ningún lado.

Ya había buscado por cada rincón de la Aldea y no lo encontraba, hasta se había atrevido a ir a su casa, pero esta estaba vacía. Ahora mismo se dirigía a la Torre Hokage para preguntarle a su rubio amigo si sabía dónde se había metido el Uchiha mayor.

Ya estaba llegando a la oficina de su amigo cuando, lo lejos, divisó a un muchacho de su misma edad, alto, serio y de cabello negro, lo reconoció al instante: Uchiha Sasuke. Por alguna razón desconocida, corrió hacia el Uchiha, levantando una mano para llamar su atención y gritando su nombre.

El muchacho, al reconocerla, también corrió a ella con una sonrisa, algo extraño, para acortar el trecho que los separaba. Al quedar ambos uno frente al otro, no supieron qué decir, o sabían, pero no sabían por dónde empezar.

-Hola.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Sakura-chan...- Habló el pelinegro. -Lo lamento. Perdóname.- Pidió apenado, a lo que la pelirosa se sorprendió considerablemente. -Jamás volveré a meterme entre tú e Ita-kun.

-Esta bien, Sasuke-kun, te perdono...- Concedió la kunoichi -¿Qué te parece si olvidamos todo y volvemos a ser amigos?- Preguntó con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- El Uchiha no creía lo que escuchaba.

Realmente pensó que su ex-compañera de equipo jamás lo perdonaría por todo lo que le hizo, y menos creyó que podrían volver a ser amigos; una vez más, Naruto tenía razón. Se le iluminó la cara al comprender que al pedirle que siguieran siendo amigos realmente lo estaba perdonando, por lo que le sonrió, algo que venía haciendo a diario, que a muchos les parecía muy extraño, y asintió respondiendo: -De acuerdo.

-¿Has visto a Ita-kun?- Preguntó, quizá algo avergonzada por hablar de él con Sasuke.

-No, no pasó la noche en casa, tampoco está en la oficina de Naruto-kun si es que ibas a buscarlo allí.- Le advirtió. -¿Quieres que lo busquemos juntos?- Se atrevió a preguntar después de un incómodo silencio.

-Está bien. Separémonos.- Sugirió, y así fue.

Estuvieron casi todo el día buscándolo, hasta que se rindieron. Entendieron que Itachi no el tipo de persona fácil de predecir o de encontrar, por lo que no aparecería hasta que él quisiera, osea, hasta que fuera el momento indicado para aclarar las cosas.

Al reunirse de nuevo con Sakura, tuvo una idea, algo nostálgica, pero le pareció buena en el momento. Él y la pelirosa fueron a buscar al Hokage para que fueran a comer a Ichiraku Ramen, al que hacía rato no iban juntos. Por el camino se dieron cuenta de que algo faltaba: su antiguo sensei, Kakashi, quien siempre terminaba pagando la cuenta.

Fueron a buscarlo, y así cenaron juntos cómo hacía tiempo no lo hacía, reían a carcajadas, comentaban, y recordaban viejas anécdotas. Pasaron una noche fantástica, y lo mejor fue el final, en dónde Naruto pagó la cuenta, para sorpresa de todos. Luego de cenar, se despidieron y cada uno tomó un rumbo distinto.

Sasuke fue se encaminó hacia su casa, con la esperanza de que su hermano se encontrara allí. Abrió la puerta y prendió las luces; vacío. Por lo que fue a prepararse para su misión.

...

Consultó por enésima vez su reloj con impaciencia. Estaba en el cuarto de su casa, mirándose frente al espejo, con su nuevo uniforme de ANBU, más la capa blanca, que señalaba que era capitán.

Dio un suspiro resignado; ya tenía que partir para llegar a tiempo, no iba a llegar tarde a su primer día cómo ANBU! Se puso la capa, se miró al espejo por última vez, se sorprendió del parecido que tenía con su hermano, cuando este era ANBU, caminó hasta salir de la casa, al quedar en la entrada se puso la máscara -la cual era de un lobo- y se encaminó hacia la entrada de la Aldea, que era el punto de reunión que el resto de su nuevo equipo.

* * *

Sakura ya estaba llegando a su casa cuándo de la nada sintió una presencia detrás suyo. Siguió caminando cómo si nada y al reconocer el chakra sintió paz en su interior: Uchiha Itachi se decidió a aparecer.

Se dio vuelta y fue corriendo a abrazarlo. Este correspondió al abrazo, luego se miraron el uno al otro; tenían que hablar...

.

* * *

Sasuke lamentaba no haber podido hablar y despedirse de su hermano antes de partir, pero no podía llegar a tarde. Cómo caído del cielo, su hermano apareció unos pasos delante suyo, con ese semblante relajado y expresión inextricable.

Miró a su al rededor y recordó que estaba tomando el mismo camino por el que había desertado la última vez, la noche en que Sakura intentó detenerlo sin éxito. _"Debe pensar que voy a desertar de nuevo" _pensó.

-No trates de detenerme.- Le habló el menor al mayor.

Su hermano sonrió de lado: -No lo intentaba.- Aclaró.

Itachi sabía que su hermano sólo se iría de misión, al juzgar el uniforme que este traía, sólo le preocupaba el hecho de que terminara la misión y no volviera, ya que sabía que sentía que le estorbaba a él y a Sakura, porque había hablado con el Hokage, y le contó sobre la charla que tuvo con su hermanito.

-Nii-san.- Llamó el menor. -Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí.- Pidió apenado.

Su hermano sonrió tiernamente. -No hay nada que agradecer, después de todo, ese es el deber de hermanos.- Le aseguró.

_"Deber de hermano" _repitió el menor para sí mismo: -Perdón. Perdóname por todo lo que te hice padecer, por ser egoísta, y por muchas cosas más, perdóname por todo hermano.- Se veía que el menor estaba pidiendo disculpas en serio, hasta parecía que iba a llorar.

-No...Perdóname tú.- El menor se sorprendió. -Después de todo...en parte es culpa mía que seas así. Te mentí millones de veces, perdóname por eso. Te mentí al decirte que no amaba a Sakura, y que era una fastidiosa. Te mentí al decirte que no estaba enamorado de ella.- Su mirada se entristeció. -Te mentí y te oculté muchas cosas. Pero...quiero que sepas que todo lo que te dije, sea mentira o verdad, y todo lo que no te dije, fue por tratar de protegerte.- Le aseguró.

-Lo sé...y te lo agradezco, nii-san.

-Hay algo que es verdad y que nunca te dije...- Se acercó a su hermano, amenazando con picarle la frente con el dedo medio y el índice. -No tienes que perdonarme...- Se acercó, pegó su frente contra la suya, y puso su mano en la nuca de su hermano. -no importa lo que decidas hacer a partir de ahora, si vuelves a Konoha o no... yo te amaré por siempre...- Dijo cómo jurandolo con su vida, y se esfumó-_  
_

...

.

* * *

.

_Dos meses después..._

_._

_._

-¡Ita-kun!- Llamó una pelirosa a los gritos.

-¿¡Qué!? -gritó el eludido desde la otra habitación.

-¿¡Dónde dejaste la caja con mis fotografías?!- Preguntó dando vueltas por la sala

-¿¡Ya buscaste debajo de las cajas negras con tu ropa?!- Entonces la pelirosa hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que no había revisado debajo de dichas caja, por lo que lo hizo, y la bendita caja, llena hasta el tope de fotos, apareció de bajo de todos.

-¡Ya la encontré!- Chilló.

¿Que qué hacían las cosas de Sakura en la casa de Itachi? Se estaba mudando allí. Después de darse cuenta de que era ilógico quererse tanto y estar tan lejos uno del otro, que la casa elegida para que ambos la ocuparan, fue la del Uchiha, ya que era más espaciosa, al contrario del departamento de la pelirosa.

Recién llegaba de su turno en el hospital, por lo que estaba ayudando a Itachi a acomodar sus cosas en la casa. El pelinegro volvió a ser un capitán ANBU, pero después de hablar con Naruto, consideraron la idea de volver a establecer la Policía Militar de Konoha, con el Uchiha cómo líder.

La preciada caja que tanto buscaba la kunoichi contenía fotos con todos sus seres amados, tenía una fotografía de sus padre, una de ella de niña, otra del antiguo equipo 7, una con del equipo Kakashi, otra con Itachi de hace unas semanas, en el festival que se celebraba por el fin de la Guerra, y la restauración total de la Aldea; nombrado _Matsuri no Heiwa _(Festival de la Paz).

Después de colocar las fotos de sus seres amados sobre repisas o mueble, sintió que le faltaba una foto, una muy importante...¡Claro! Necesitaba una fotos con Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi. Recordó que esa noche habían quedado de ir a cenar a Ichiraku Ramen, reunión a la que también estaban invitados Itachi y Hinata. También se dio cuenta de que esa sería la misma noche en que llegaría su cuñado Sasuke, de la misión...

_"Cuñado Sasuke" _aunque le resultó demasiado extraño llamarlo así, no le disgustó.

Hizo una nota mental: Apenas llegara Sasuke, si es que llegaba, haría, le guste o no, que se sacaran una foto, cómo en los viejos tiempos, así no le faltaría ninguna foto de sus seres queridos...

Al final todo salió bien. Sólo tenían que contar con paciencia y _esperanza_...

* * *

**_Hola! Tuve que reescribir el último cap. T.T no sé porqué v**** se eliminó, pero aproveché para hacerle algunos cambios, tenía faltas de ortografía, cosas que aclaré, etc._**

**_Uff me costó mucho tener que reescribirlo entero, pero al fin lo hice! Y bueno, ahora que por fin lo subí...¿Qué les pareció el final? No sé si lo notaron, pero amo dejar cosas en suspenso, por lo que les dejé la duda de si iba a volver no o no Sasuke n.n...Amenmé por dejarles la incógnita! jeje pueden imaginar lo que más les guste xD_**

**_¿Les gustó que Sakura se quedara con Itachi?¿O preferían a Sasuke? También hay un poco de NaruHina y InoSai xD es que no me pude resistir! Tampoco pude resistir hacer Hokage a Naruto xD_**

**_Antes de que me olvide quiero dedicar con mucho cariño este fic a: "NAT AND ASH" gracias por todos los comentarios, eres un amor!_**

**_Les agradecería muchísimo si dejaran reviews respondiendo las anteriores preguntas y estas también:¿Cuál es su capítulo favorito?¿Les gustaron las parejas que quedaron?¿Aún pueden creer que Naruto haya pagado la cuenta? xD ¿Creen o quieren que Sasuke vuelva a Konoha?_**

**_Muchas gracias desde ya a los que dejen comentarios. Un beso enorme y un abrazo asfixiante para todos! Suerte, nos estamos leyendo..._**

**_Matta ne!_**


End file.
